Someone Who Reminds Me Of You
by ToLuvOrToHate
Summary: Menroku helped InuYama from being bullied.Ever since they've always been together,and their love for each other grows and grows.But tragedies strike.Her loved ones are being killed.And who is doing this? Does she know him from long ago? Onigumo....
1. The Childhood Days

1

The Childhood Days

"Mom, why did we have to move?" "InuYama, you know that your father has to take care of a relative here." InuYama looked at the village and the people, but she knew they did not welcome them by the way they looked at her and her mother because they are different. _'I hate it when people look at me like I'm not human or something.'_ InuYama is a kind little girl, but she is different because she is half dog demon and half human. Neither side would take her in because she is not fully human or demon_. 'I miss the old village. They were the only place that made me feel normal.'_ They walked to the house that they were staying at. When they got in her father was already taking care of someone. _'That must be my father's bother. Oh, well I don't really care. I wonder, maybe someone will be my friend. Maybe.'_ With that last thought she started walking to the door. "InuYama, where are you going?" "Outside. Oh, tell dad I said "hi"" "Okay." After that InuYama walked out of the house. _'InuYama, I'm so glad that you're my daughter.'_ "Honey, could you help me please?" "Yes dear. I'll be right there." '_I hope the villagers are nice to you.' _

"Hi." InuYama started walking to the other children. "Hello." This one girl said sarcastically. _'Well, I'm just trying to be nice you don't have to be rude.'_ All the kids huddled up before she came close to them. She could hear the two girls and the three boys whispering to one another. She stopped walking and listened to what they were talking about. She heard a few things like "Why is that freak talking to us." "She knows her kind are not welcome here." and the last one came from a boy, "Maybe we should throw rocks at her and make sure she never bothers us again." With that last sentence she was mad and yet upset because they did not accept her. _'Why is everyone so mean to me here.'_ All of a sudden she was broken away from her thoughts by a rock. Then she realized that the kids were throwing rocks at her like they said they would. She started running away. '_Wait why am I running when I can threaten them to keep away, but I am not that kind of person.' _So she kept running. InuYama didn't realize that the kids surrounded her and after they got her trapped they threw more rocks at her and anything else they could fine. The children started yelling at her too. "You should just go back to your old home instead of here. Half demon." "Yeah, you're a disgrace to humans and demons." The kids kept yelling at her and throwing things at her. She bent down and held herself to try and protect herself. _'Why do I have to be a half demon if everyone is going to hate me.'_ Then she heard another voice, "Stop!" The kids stopped and looked at the person who said that. The kid walked to InuYama and went to stand in front of her to protect her. "Who are you… Wait, never mind. I mean why are you protecting this pathetic half demon?" "Because she is just like us and I won't let you hurt her." InuYama looked up at her defender and it was a boy looked about her age. Then the children didn't even respond that instead they just walked away with disgusted looks on their face. The boy helped her up. "Are you okay?" "Yeah and… thank you." InuYama's cheeks turned all bright red. "Your welcome." Then the two walked to a hill right near the village.

InuYama was surprised that a human helped her. When they got to the hill they sat down and looked at the sky. _'What should I do? Should I talk to him and get to know who he is. Or just leave. Hmmm… Wait no, I'll stay and get to know him, but how should I start things off? Hmmm…'_ "So… um what's your name?" "Huh… Oh, my name is InuYama. You." "My name is Menroku." "Well that's a nice name." "Yours is too." _'Wow! This is starting off pretty okay.'_ "So Menroku, why did you help me?" "Well, see it isn't right for people to pick on someone because they're different." Menroku looked at InuYama and continued talking. "Also, I use to know someone that was a half demon and he was one of the kindest people I ever knew, but he died." "Sorry that happened." "It's okay. It's not like it was your fault." Then he smiled at her. '_Why is he looking at me like that? Does he like me or does he want to be friends?'_ "And you seem like a great person. So would you like to be my friend?" InuYama was broken away from her thoughts and had no clue of what just happened. "Huh…What did you say?" "Ah… I said would you consider being my friend." InuYama jumped up form her sitting position. "Yes! I would love to." "You seem very excited." "Oh yeah, sorry I sort of yelled. It's just because you're the first person here that was nice to me and the others weren't." "Well, it doesn't matter now because you have me. Does it." "No, I guess not." "So you're my new friend, right." "Yep." "So…" Menroku was cut off bye someone, her mother. "InuYama, time to come home!" "Okay!" "Sorry Menroku, I have to leave okay. Tell me what you were going to say tomorrow alright." "Alright. Bye. See you tomorrow." InuYama and Menroku went back to their houses for the rest of the day _'This is so awesome I have a new friend and I guess he's kind of cute.'_ InuYama was giggling at her last thought and went inside her house to see her parents.

3


	2. Close Friends

2

Close Friends 

The next day InuYama got up really early to practice a few things in the forest near the village. She tiptoed out of the house for no one would hear her and wake up. When she got out the sun was barely rising. 'What a beautiful sunrise with all those colors.' InuYama stopped looking at the sunrise and ran to the forest. 'The forest should be a good place to practice my powers and attacks.' See InuYama has special gifts she got from her parents like the power of freezing things and healing things from her father, the monk. Those powers are locked up in her right hand and the only time she can use them is when she takes off the prayer beads and says the power she wants to use. Her right hand has sort of a blue cloth looking thing that goes up to her elbow, there's a ring on her middle finger to help keep the cloth from falling off, and the prayer beads wrap around her arm, but it only goes up to her elbow. _'Here it goes. First I'll use my powers.' _InuYama got ready to take off the prayer beads, but first she was trying to find something that was moving. She saw a bird and amide at it. InuYama took off the prayer beads and did her attack. "Freeze!" When this happens you never see were the power from her hand goes, but you can tell if it hits your target by what happens to it. The bird automatically stood in place like time itself was frozen, but this only happens to your target and nothing else. _'Excellent! The powers came out perfect.'_ She was so excited, but she did not let that distract her from practicing. Almost the whole morning she kept practicing her attacks and powers until they were perfect.

Afterwards she started walking to her house and on her way she saw her mother talking to someone. As she got closer she realized whom her mother was talking to. _'It's Menroku, wonder why he came to my house? Duh...He is there to talk to me.'_ "Hey! Over here!" Menroku and her mother turned around to see InuYama yelling from the top of the hill and called back. "Hi!" InuYama started running down the hill to greet them. "Hello, InuYama and good morning. Also, InuYama…" "Yeah." "Where were you?" "In the forest training and practicing my attacks." "Oh, okay. As along as you didn't wonder off." "Yeah. Yeah." InuYama was rushing her mother. _'These kids lately always trying to hurry up conversations.'_ "So Menroku, what's up?" "Nothing really." "Then why did you come to my house? Hmm…" "Well… see… hmmm…" "Menroku, has a gift for you." "Huh…" Menroku's cheeks turned all bright red. "Really. What is it?" "Well, I'll leave you guys alone and InuYama you can hang out with your friend if you want to. Okay." "Okay. Bye." Her mother went back inside the house. "So what did you get me?" "I'll tell you, but first come with me." "Okay." He grabbed her hand and they ran to the same hill they sat at yesterday. Menroku stopped running when he got to the top of the hill. _'I wonder what he got me?'_ "So InuYama, ready to see your gift?" "Yeah." Menroku whistled and then pointed to the sky. "What are you pointing at?" "Just keep looking at the sky and you'll see." All of a sudden something appeared. "Is that it?" "Yep." As it got closer InuYama realized it was a cat demon. The demon landed on the hill. "So, do you like it?" InuYama was so surprised that she didn't even respond. "InuYama, do you like it?" He turned his face and saw her expression. _'Well, it seems like she really adores it.'_ "Oh Menroku, it's so adorable." InuYama went up to Menroku and hugged him. When this happened he blushed. "Thank you so much." "Your welcome." She went to the cat and started petting it. Menroku got her a cat demon which can transform to a bigger form to ride and help fight and then it goes to a cute smaller, kitty like form. This little cat has a black body and face, its two tails have two stripes on it which are brown and its paws are too, and a nose and the inside of its ears are bright pink. "Menroku, answer this for me." "Yes. What is it?" "I was wondering why you gave this to me even if we've only been friends for one day." "Well, I gave it to you because you're my friend." She gave him a look, which obviously meant 'tell me the truth'. "No really, why did you give it to me?" The cat demon jumped on her shoulder and rubbed its head against her face. _'Oh my gosh, it's so cute.'_ Then she looked at him waiting for an answer. "Okay. I gave it to you because… Well I don't know I just wanted to give it to you okay." "You know you don't have to get mad. I don't really care. Okay." "Okay." "Come on lets sit on the hill for awhile and talk." "Alright." They sat down on the hill and so did InuYama's new pet. "Hey, remember yesterday how you wanted to tell me something?" "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." "So, what was it?" "Well, I'll tell you in a minute, but first let me tell you this." "Tell me what?" She had a questioned look on her face. "Meow?" The cat tilted its head acting like its owner.

"InuYama, the demon I got you is a girl and you can name it whatever you want." "Oh, so that's what you wanted to tell me." "Yes. So what are you going to call it?" "Hmmm… I know. I'll call it Kiara." "Kiara. Cool name." "Yep." The two were sitting on the hill for a long time just talking and getting to know each other. "So, now will you tell me what you were going to say yesterday." "Alright. Lets see, what was it…" "Are you telling me you don't remember?" "I never said that. I'm just trying to figure out what it was." "Uh… This is going to take all day." "Hey. Do you want to know what it was or not?" "Yes." "Then let me think." "Okay_." 'At this rate I don't think I really want to know. Hmmm… I'm so bored. Wait. I know. I'll play with Kiara until he figures out what it was. Maybe that will pass the time.'_ _'Why can I not remember.'_ "I got it!" "Got what?" "You know, the question I wanted to ask you yesterday." "Oh, that. So what was it?" "See, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions and get to know you more." "Oh, okay. So what do you want to ask me?" "What kind of attacks and powers do you have? I was kind of curious after what you said this morning." "Well, I have two powers locked up in my right hand." She showed him her hand. "Awesome. What kind of powers are they?" "They are the powers to freeze and heal things." "Wow! Can you show me?" "Yeah. Let me just find a target." "How about that bird in the sky?" "Okay." _'That is strange. That bird, looks just like the same one I practiced with earlier, but it can't be it is probably just another bird.'_ "InuYama, are you going to show me or just sit there." "Oh, sorry. Here I go." She amide at the bird and took off the prayer beads. "Freeze!" Once again her power worked perfectly and then she put the beads back on her arm. The bird just stood there and didn't do anything. "That's amazing." "Well, thank you. Now I must make it go back to normal." "How?" "Easy. Watch." "Huh…" He looked at the bird once again. She took off the prayer beads again. "Unfreeze!" After that she put the beads back on and didn't even look at the bird because she already knew the results. "InuYama…" "It's awesome. Isn't it?" InuYama didn't hear a response from Menroku, so she decided to look at what happened. Both of them stood there with shocked looks on their faces. _'That's not suppose to happen.'_ The bird, for some odd reason, transformed to a bigger form and started flying towards them. "InuYama, was this suppose to happen?" "No." They got so scared of what just happened and even more terrified when the bird charged straight at them and didn't even stop. "Duck!" He pushed InuYama to the ground with him. They just barely missed getting hit by the bird. "InuYama, that's no ordinary bird. It's a demon." "Oh, no!" "We have to fight." "Yes. You're right. Here it goes." InuYama took off her beads and did her attack. After that she put the beads back on and the demon stood still and InuYama was ready to finish it off, but Menroku pushed her out of the way. _'What is he doing?'_ InuYama didn't realize this before, but he also had prayer beads on his right hand. She was amazed of what happened next. He took off the beads and something happened to his right hand. "Wind tunnel!" His hand was sucking up everything in its path. "Stay behind me. I don't want you to get sucked in." "Yeah…" She just starred at what was going on and so did her furry little friend. Menroku finally got the demon and put the beads back on his arm. He turned around and saw her expression. "InuYama. InuYama. Are you okay?" _'How did he do that?' 'Maybe I should have told her about my wind tunnel before I used it and maybe she wouldn't be so shocked.'_ He was rubbing the back of his head and laughed a little laugh.

"Menroku, why didn't you tell me you could do that?" "Well, I was going to tell you when we were talking before that demon came along." "Oh, so tell me then." "But you didn't finish answering my last question." "Oh, yeah I sort of forgot because of all that excitement that just happened, but when I'm done you'll tell me right." "Right." "Alright then. Now were was I… Oh, yeah. My second power in my hand is the power to heal things." "Give me an example." "Okay. Let me find something. Hmmm… I guess I'll just have to be the example." "What do you mean?" "Just watch." He watched her cut her leg with her nail. "Ouch!" "What are you thinking? Trying to make yourself bleed to death." "No. Just be quiet and watch." Menroku sat next to her being completely silent and started watching to see what she would do next. _'Don't worry it will be all over soon.'_ Then she took the beads off once again and said something different from the last time she took them off. "Heal." _'Why is she saying that?'_ Then he knew why because her cut was healing and then it just disappeared like it wasn't even there. She put the beads back on her arm and looked at him. "So, what did you think of that?" "It was the greatest. It's like you never even cut yourself. That's a very useful power." "Well, thank you." She smiled at him. _'This girl is so amazing. It's like she is full of surprises that I don't even know about.'_ The day was getting late and the sun was finally setting. They looked at the sunset and thought it was so beautiful. "I better get home. I'm not aloud to stay out after dark." "Me too." "So, I'll see you later." She got up and started walking to her house. "Wait. There is one more question I'd like to ask you before you leave." She stopped and looked at him. "What?" "How old are you?" "Six. You." "Seven." "You're one year older then me." "Yep." After that question she went back walking towards her house and so did Menroku, but on her way she realized something. "Hey! Menroku!" He was already half way down the hill when he heard her. "Yeah!" "Don't forget, sometime you have to tell me about you're wind tunnel!" "Alright and you don't forget your new pet. It gets very sad when you leave it!" "Huh…" He ran down the hill and walked to his house. _'What is he talking about. Wait a minute I almost forgot Kiara.'_ She ran back up the hill and when she got to the place were the cat was at it had a sad expression on its face. "Meow." It started crying. "I'm so sorry Kiara. I won't forget you every again." She bent down and picked up the small demon. They started walking back to the house once again. Finally they got home and she saw her mom doing something. "Mom, what are you doing?" "Oh, InuYama I didn't even notice that you were there. Well, since you're here I have a surprise for you." "What surprise?" She was so curious and then she saw her mother take something and place it in front of her. "Is that it?" "Yes."

"You are giving me a sword." "Yes. It's called the Tenshimora." "Tenshimora." She looked at the sword on the floor and picked it up to exam it_. 'Why did she give me a sword?'_ "This sword was forged by Totosai, a sword maker, by using my two fangs." Her mother showed her mouth and her two fangs were missing. '_Why would she do that for me?'_ InuYama kept asking questions to herself. "InuYama…" "Huh…I mean, yes. What is it?" "Make sure you be careful out in the world when you get older and make sure you figure out the swords abilities and use them well." "Yes." _'And why is she telling me this. Its not like I'm ever going to get in any danger and if I did I'd just whoop their butt.'_ She was broken away from her thoughts by her mother's serious face. _'InuYama, I'm not joking. I hope you understand that.'_ _'Okay. Why is she looking at me like that? Wait a second is she serious about what she said. But she can't be or can she…'_ Since that night InuYama has been trying to figure out the secrets of the Tenshimora. Days have passed by. She still hangs out with Menroku and trains, but she is more determined to figure out what her mother meant. During the weeks and the days passing by InuYama's father's brother left on a journey and wouldn't return unless it was necessary, but they still lived there even if the reason was just to take care of her father's brother because her parents knew she had a great time with Menroku. Four years later… Menroku and InuYama were sitting on a hill and started taking, but they never would have expected of what would happen next.

"I had fun today, Menroku." "So did I." "You know what." "What?" He looked at her. "Did you know we have been friends for four years?" "Yes. I still remember the first time we met." "So do I. I remember it like it was just yesterday." "Yep. Remember how I protected you from those bullies." "Yes and we have been friends since." The sun started to set and they looked at it while still talking. "It's strange how we met like that." "What do you mean, InuYama?" "See, the way we met is like how people meet in fairy tales because some handsome guy comes to save the girl and that's what happened to us. Then they end up being together and it's like that all happened because it was destiny." "I see what you mean, but this is real life and not a fairy tale." The sun was finally gone and the moon appeared. While this happened something happened to InuYama. Menroku looked at her and realized she turned into a human. "I never seen you turn into a human before." "Never. We have been friends for four years and I never showed you." "Nope. I was wondering is this the only night you turn into human form." "Yes. Only on the night of the full moon." "You don't look a lot different because just your ears, fangs, and claws changed." "Yeah." The wind started to come. _'Why all of a sudden the wind starts to blow? I'm so cold.'_ "Burr…" "Huh…" Menroku looked at her and saw her shivering. _'She's cold I have to do something, but what.'_ Her black hair started blowing in the wind. _'She's so beautiful. Wait. What am I saying? She's my friend I can't have a crush on her. Look at those blue eyes they are sparkling. Stop it. I can't be thinking this.'_ InuYama started holding herself to keep warm. The night was silent. _'I have to do something.'_ With no control over his body he started moving closer to her, but she didn't notice._ 'What am I doing. Stop. What, for some reason, I can't control my body.'_ He got close enough to reach out his hand and hold InuYama. "Huh…" She just barely noticed what happened and looked up at Menroku. He was holding her and she didn't know what to do. _'This is strange. He never held me before. Should I move away, but he's so warm. I won't.'_ She put her head on his shoulder and started laying on him. _'What is she doing? Doesn't she mind I'm holding her? I guess not.'_ They were just sitting there for a while doing nothing. Then something happened. "Menroku…" They looked at each other. Starring into each other's eyes. Both of them didn't have control over their bodies when they came into a quick kiss. It was like their hearts were leading them, but they stopped quickly after they realized of what just happened. They looked the opposite way of each other and were shocked of what just happened. _'Did I just kiss him?'_ _'I can't believe I just kissed her.'_ They got up and didn't look at each other because they were to embarrass of what they did. "I got to get going, Menroku." "Alright and InuYama…" "Yes." She looked at him and he looked at her. "I didn't mean for this to all happen." "It's okay." "Huh…" _'Did she just say it was okay?'_ "Goodnight." "Goodnight." She walked up to him and hugged him. Menroku started to blush. Then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He was shocked of what she just did. While she did that she said something to him that even made him more surprised. "I will always remember this day with you." After that she walked down the hill and went back to her house without saying anything else for the night. Menroku looked at her walking home while putting his hand on the cheek she kissed and smiled. _'I will remember this day too.'_

6


	3. The Attack

3

The Attack 

"You can't! You just can't!" InuYama was hitting Menroku's chest. "InuYama, I have no choice." "Why do you have to leave me?" "I have to because my father just got married and his new wife doesn't like this place. So instead she wants to move." She started crying on his chest. "How about talking them out of it." "I already tried that. I'm sorry, but I can still visit you." "It's not the same." "How is it not the same?" "It just isn't." "InuYama…" "Just forget it." She ran to the house still crying. Menroku saw her still crying and he was upset that he had to move. _'I think I know what you mean InuYama, but it doesn't matter because I have no choice. And the best thing I can do is just visit.'_ He went back to his house to finish packing. She got to the door and went inside. "InuYama, are you okay?" She didn't answer her mother instead she ran upstairs to her room. "InuYama. InuYama." Her mother started walking up the stairs, but her husband stopped her. "She'll be fine just give her some time and we'll figure out what's wrong later." "Alright. If you say so. I just hope it's nothing serious." They walked into the living room and sat on the couch. InuYama was lying on her bed still sobbing, but it was starting to stop_. 'Why does he have to leave? Uh… I wish he didn't have to.'_ Kiara jumped on the bed and laid next to her. "Well Kiara, at least you won't leave. Huh." "Meow." She started playing with the cat demon and started to cheer up. "Come on, let's see Menroku." "Meow." They walked out of the room and went to the door. While they were at the door, her mother stopped her and Kiara. "InuYama, are you okay?" "Yes." "Alright then. I will see you in a little while." "Yeah. See ya." She ran outside and now her mood had changed to happy and it seemed like she wasn't even sad. _'Well, I can't change the fact that he's moving, but at least I can still see him.'_ She got to his house and knocked on the door. The person who came out wasn't Menroku, but his stepmother. "Yes. What do you…you…Ahhh!" The woman got scared of her and ran inside. _'Oh yeah, I forgot his stepmother doesn't know who I am.'_ InuYama could hear the woman talking in the house. "Honey, there's a demon outside." "There is?" "Yes." Menroku over heard this and went to his new mother. "Mom, it's just my friend. She probably came to see me." "Oh." "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Sorry dear." "It's alright just next time warn me if you know any other demons." Menroku walked out of the house and could see InuYama eavesdropping on them. "What are you doing?" She was surprised when he said that and got embarrassed. "Um…Uh…Nothing." "Nothing. It doesn't look like nothing." "Sorry. I didn't mean to." "It's okay. I don't care. So…" "Yeah." "I see you have stopped crying." "Yeah. See, I realized that I can't change the fact that you're moving and since I couldn't do anything about it I decided to help you pack." "Alright. Come on in." "Oh yeah, I brought Kiara too." "Okay. We can get a lot more done with her help too." "Yep." They went inside to help him pack and it took almost all day until their whole family was finished.

That night he left with his family to a new home somewhere in the forest. "Bye InuYama. I'll see you soon." "Bye." InuYama faced her head at the ground and then her mother came up to her. "InuYama, don't worry he said he would come visit remember." "Yeah. I know, but I'm still going to miss him." She looked at her mother. "I know, but you'll get over it soon and you'll start getting use to him just visiting." Her mother was hugging her. "Yeah. You're right." "Come on girls it's time for dinner." "Alright dear." She looked at her daughter again. "It's time to eat." "Alright. Um… I'll be right there." "Okay. See you inside." Her parents walked to the house and got dinner ready. _'I still wish you didn't have to move.'_ She looked up at the sky and the stars. _'I wish…I wish.'_

It's been a few days since Menroku moved and he hasn't visited once and InuYama was starting to wonder what he could be doing. Menroku's place _'Man…It's taking me forever to unpack. I hope InuYama isn't thinking I ditched her.'_ Back to InuYama _'He ditched me! He ditched me!'_ She was getting so mad with that thought. Then something stopped her from getting even madder. Kiara walked up to her and rubbed her head on InuYama's leg. _'Wait I can't be mad. He wouldn't ditch me because he likes me a lot and if he didn't he wouldn't have gave me you.'_ "Thanks Kiara. You made me come to my senses." "Meow." "Come on let's go outside and have fun." They walked out of the house and Kiara transformed to her bigger form for they can go flying. They left the village and flew around in the sky and in the forest. InuYama was out for awhile and she came back when the sun was ready to set. She and Kiara went inside the house. "Hello." "Hi InuYama, you came just in time for dinner." "Alright. I'm starving." "Come and sit down." They went to the kitchen and got their food. Kiara was eating a fish in her bowl on the floor. While everyone else was eating theirs on the table. Then all of a sudden they heard screaming coming for outside. They all ran out even Kiara. InuYama brought her sword, the Tenshimora, with her. When they got outside the village was being attacked by demons. "Oh, no! We have to do something." "Right. Come on family lets destroy these demons." InuYama saw her parents fight and she didn't know that they were so good. Then Kiara transformed again and InuYama got on her. They flew in the air destroying any demons that got in their way while saving the people. They were doing just fine, but her parents weren't. She saw them on the ground bleeding. "Mom! Dad!" She landed on the ground next to them. She started healing them, but something stopped her. "InuYama, stop. You must get out of here." "But mom, I can't leave you guys here." "InuYama, listen to her. I don't want you to get hurt." "But…But…" She was stopped before she could finish. Something hit her and she fell down. Then she heard a voice. "InuYama, you better listen to your parents or you are going to get killed." InuYama looked up to see who said that and she saw a demon in the air. He didn't look like other demons because he was wearing a baboon skin over him. _'How does he know who I am?'_ "You…You… Did this to my family." "Yes and it's your turn." She got up and she was furious. Her left arm was bleeding, but not for long. She healed it and got ready to fight. "InuYama, no. You can't." She looked at her mother. "I have to if I want to save your life." "No. I don't care about my life I care about yours." InuYama was stunned of what her mother had said. Then some poisonous insects came to her and started stinging her, but it wasn't a regular sting it was more painful. She couldn't even move after that and then the demon did something else, but InuYama couldn't escape it. Something came out of the ground and she realized that they were roots. But it was too late, they went throw her chest and she started to bleed even more now. "No!" _'What's happening to me I can barely breathe?'_ She fell to the ground and she couldn't move. "Time to finish you off." _'This is it I'm going to die.'_ With that last thought she closed her eyes waiting for her death, but it didn't come. She could barely open her eyes and saw her parents take the hit. "No! Mom! Dad! No!" They fell to the ground and InuYama got up and forgot about her pain. "Mom. Dad. Are you okay?" She started crying. "InuYama, we'll be fine. Don't worry?" "But you're hurt so bad dad." "It was worth it though to save your life." With those last words her father died. She went up to him. "You can't leave me." She was crying on him and then went to see her mother, but she heard the demon again. "Oh, how sad? Well it doesn't matter anyway you are all worthless things." InuYama got angry once again. "They are not worthless you're the one who's worthless." "Well, I see you are ready to fight again." "Yes and I'll get revenge for what you have done." "InuYama, no." "Uh…Mom you're still alive." "Yes, but not for long." "What do you mean not for long?" "I'm going to die." "No. I can't lose you too." "InuYama, promise me you'll leave." "But…" "Leave!" "Uh… Okay." Then her mother died too right in front of her and she started crying again. She got Kiara and got ready to leave. "You're not leaving that easily." "Uh." She turned around and faced him. "Yes. I am." Then his roots came again and went right through her. "Ah!" More blood came out and InuYama thought that this time she was going to die. Her eyes closed and didn't know what happened next. She thought about her past and why her parents had to die. That night her life was destroyed right in front of her and she would never forget what happen, but one thing still bothered her. _'How did he know my name?'_

She woke up somewhere she had never seen before. She was lying on a tree and she realized there was a cloth on her head. _'Where am I?'_ InuYama looked around to figure out were she was. _'I know were I am. I'm in the forest, but how did I get here and who's house is that?'_ Someone started walking towards her and as he got closer she knew it was Menroku. He looked at her and saw her finally awake. He ran up to her and made sure she was all right. "InuYama, you're awake." "Yeah, but Menroku how did you know I needed help?" "I didn't. When I came I saw you on the ground bleeding and I knew I had to make you better, so I took you back to my place." "Oh…Thank you." "No problem." "So this is your place." "Yeah and right now we're in the backyard." "Uh huh." She started getting up, but fell back down. "Ouch." "Don't try to get up you're still injured." "Yeah, I forgot." Menroku put bandages around her chest to cover up the hole in her were the demon attacked her to stop the bleeding. She put her back against the tree and looked up into the tree. _'I should have done something to save them, but I didn't. How could I let him take their lives? I'm such a horrible person.'_ Menroku saw her face; it showed guilt and sadness. _'I wonder what happened? Wait…Her parents… I didn't see them when I found her and the village…It was destroyed.'_ Menroku started to realize what might have happened. _'Something happened and I think I know what it was. It seems obvious, her parents and the villagers were killed. Oh, InuYama I'm sorry for what happened. I would feel the same way if my family were killed especially in front of me.'_ She looked at him and saw a concerned look on his face. "InuYama, I know you might not want to answer this, but did your parents and the villagers get killed?" He could tell that the answer was yes by her expression, she was about to cry. "The villagers lived. I saved them, but…" She didn't finish instead she ended up crying. "InuYama…" He felt sad for her. Then she went to hold him. "Menroku." "Huh." He was surprised of what happened, but instead of freaking out he held her too. "InuYama don't worry I'm still here for you and so is my family. We'll take care of you and protect you." "Menroku… Menroku…." See kept crying on him, but he didn't mind. He was there for her and he was always going to be.

4


	4. Living With You

4

Living with You

"Menroku, I just realized something." "What?" "Did you get Kiara?" "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Kiara has been waiting inside the house. Do you want to go see her?" "Yeah." Menroku helped InuYama up and they walked to the house. They got inside and his parents greeted them. "Hi." "Hello. Is your friend feeling better now?" "Yeah, dad. Also, where is Kiara?" " "That's good. Her pet is upstairs in your room" "Thanks. I'll see you later." "Alright, son." They walked up the stairs. "Honey, does our son have a crush on her?" "Why do you ask?" "Well…You said he gave her that cat demon when they were only friends for a day." "Yes and what's wrong with that." She looked at him. "What?" "Never mind." _'He's so clueless.'_ Menroku's room "Kiara. Kiara, where are you?" InuYama was looking around the room to find her pet. Then a little head popped out from under the bed. "There you are. Come here Kiara." She held her arms out. Kiara ran up to her and jumped into her arms. "I'm so glad you're okay." "Meow" "InuYama, I'll be right back." She looked at him. "Alright. See you in a little while." "Uh huh." He walked down the stairs. _'I wonder what he's up to.'_ They stayed up in his room playing while Menroku went to go talk to his parents. "Mom, dad. There's something I want to ask you." "What is it?" "Yes. What do you want dear." "See…My friend…She needs a home and I was wondering if she could live here." His parents were shocked that he asked that. "So…Can she?" "Menroku, why are you asking this? Doesn't she have a home of her own?" "Well, she did mother, but…" "But what?" "Her home was destroyed and her parents were killed." "What?" "Yes. They were killed yesterday night. That's why I brought her here." His parents got up from the couch and walked towards him. "Son, is this true?" "Yes, father." "Oh." "I want to know though, can she stay?" His mother went next to him and kneeled beside him. She looked up into his face. "Yes. Of course." "Really?" "Uh huh. We can't let her live alone. Now can we?" "No." Then his father went behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. "Menroku, we'll make her one of the family and make her feel welcome here." "He's right Menroku. She'll love living with us." His parents smiled at him. "I'm glad she'll be able to stay." "Yep. Now go up stairs and tell her the good news." "Yes." He ran up stairs to his room and opened the door. "InuYama, guess what?" He saw InuYama sleeping on his bed. He walked to her and kneeled in front of her. "You must still be tried. Oh, well. I'll tell you later." He got up and went to the door. "Goodnight." He left the room closing the door behind him and started walking downstairs. _'Sleep well. Tomorrow's a new day and it's going to be a great one because now you're here. I'm glad you'll be able to stay.'_

"InuYama. InuYama, time to wake." "Uh." InuYama sat up and started rubbing her eyes. "Why do I have to wake up?" "Well, because breakfast is ready." "Oh…Okay." She got off the bed and walked down the stairs with Menroku. "Hey, where's Kiara?" "She's already in the kitchen. I guess when she smelled the food she woke up and ran down there." "Okay, then." They got downstairs and headed for the kitchen. "Wow! The food smells great." "Yeah. My new mom loves cooking and she makes the best stuff." "Awesome." She ran to the kitchen. "Hey, wait up?" He followed her into the kitchen. When they got there his mom was the first one to greet them. "Good morning. You guys hungry?" "Yes…Mrs.…Menroku's mom…um." "Oh, yeah. InuYama you can call me Sakura and my husband over there…" She pointed to him. "Oh, yes. Call me Haru." "Alright." "So mom, what's for breakfast?" "You'll see." "Okay." They all sat at the table except Kiara; she ate on the floor. After breakfast InuYama went outside to go play or at least that's what she said. She got on Kiara and went flying around for awhile thinking about things. _'I hope I'll be happy living here. It's just that it's different living with his family.'_ She flew in the sky with her black hair blowing in the wind. She flew near mountains and trees. _'I still don't understand why my family had to die and not the villagers. I should have stayed with my parents and helped them. But there's one thing I want to know, how did he know my name?'_ InuYama decided to go back home, since she had a chance to think she didn't want to stay outside anymore. Kiara landed by the house and InuYama got off her. Kiara transformed back to her smaller form and they went inside. "Hey, InuYama. Where have you been?" "Out." "Oh." InuYama walked upstairs to Menroku's room; which is her room too. _'Why is she acting like this?'_ He walked to his room to talk to her. When he got to the door he heard her say something and decided to listen. "Kiara, do you miss mom and dad?" "Meow." "Yeah. Me too." _'Why am I talking to a cat? She can't understand me. Well, it's better talking to a demon than to no one.'_ She was lying on the bed and rolled onto her back while she was thinking. After he heard that he opened the door and walked inside. "Hey, Menroku." She was looking up at the ceiling while she was talking. "Hi." "So…What's up. Did you want to talk about something?" _'That's strange. It's like she read my mind.'_ "Are you going to answer me or just stand there?" She looked at him. He walked over to the bed and grabbed a chair near him and sat on it. He sat next to the bed and started to talk. "I know you're still upset that your parents died and…" She cut him off. "What are you talking about? I'm just fine." He looked at her with an expression that meant 'do you really think I'm going to believe that'. She saw his face and decided to say what she really wanted to. "You're right and…See… I try to get over it, but I can't." "I understand, but…You know I'm here for you and you don't have to act like no one cares." "I know, but I just don't feel like talking to any one about it." "Why?" "Cause no one will understand how I feel." "I might not understand how you feel, but at least you can talk to me instead of Kiara." _'Oops. I shouldn't have said that. Now she is going to know I was listening to her.'_ She realized what he said and looked at him. He was hoping she didn't realize what he said. "How did you know I was talking to Kiara about what happened?" "I didn't." "But you just said it." "No. You must of heard wrong." "My hearing is just fine and I know you said it. Wait a second. Were you listening to me earlier?" "No. I don't know what you're talking about." He faced the wall and didn't look at her. "You did. How could you?" He turned back around. "I didn't mean to." "Ha, got ya." "What do you mean?" _'Oh, wait. I just said I was listening to her. That's just great I blew it.'_ "You said you didn't mean to, so that means you did listen. That's how I caught you." "Yeah, I see. But I really didn't mean to listen." "It's alright. As long as…" "As long as what?" "You don't think I'm crazy." "Huh." "Okay." "Alright, but what if I do think you are a little crazy?" "What?" He got off the chair and started backing away from her. She got off the bed and started chasing him. When she got him they fell to the ground and started laughing. "You know Menroku, you are a great person to talk to." "Yeah. I know." "What do you mean you know?" "I know because I'm the best at everything." "What's that got to do to with any of this?" "I don't know." "You're strange, but that's okay. I like you being strange." "Huh." He looked at her. "You're the one who's strange." "Hey." They looked at one another and started laughing again. The rest of the day was great and later on they fell asleep.

InuYama stayed there for five years and during her time there she has always thought of something that could change her life, but she never told anyone. When she lived at his house her and Menroku have been coming close to each other, but they're still friends. Also, during the years she practiced with her sword, the Tenshimora, and she figured out one of it's special abilities. It was an attack called the Wind Scar and she still practices, but she never shows anyone. And now that she's fifteen she feels that it's time to tell Menroku.

The sun rose and the day was about to begin. InuYama was the first one, in the whole house, to wake up. She got up from the floor and went to the window. What she saw was magnificent. The sunrise was so beautiful; all the colors mixed together to make it something that would stand out from everything else. Kiara saw her and walked up to her. InuYama felt something on her and turned around. Kiara was rubbing her head on her. She petted her and then picked her up to show her the sunrise too. "Look, Kiara. Isn't it wonderful." InuYama whispered for she wouldn't wake up anyone else. "Meow." They looked at it for along time and InuYama started to think about things again. _'I wonder if Menroku will join me. I don't want to do this alone.'_ She looked at Menroku still asleep. Then turned back to Kiara. "Kiara, are you ready for the journey we are going to take?" "Meow?" Menroku opened his eyes slightly and he heard what she said. "InuYama, what journey are you talking about?" "Huh." She was surprised and turned around. She looked at him, but didn't answer his question. "What journey?" "I was going to tell you today, but not this soon. I guess since you heard me I'll tell you now." He sat up on his bed waiting to hear her answer, but before she said it she got up from the floor and went to his bed and sat next to him. She looked at him and he looked at her with an anxious face to hear what she had to say. "Alright. The journey I was talking about was…was…" "Was what?" "Well…See…I have been thinking about what happened to my parents again and I've thought of something. I have to do something. I have to take action for what happened to my parents. So I decided to search for the one who killed them and take my revenge." "InuYama…" "What?" "Why do you have to do this?" "I have to do this because I didn't do anything to save them and that demon doesn't deserve to live after what he did." She started getting angry thinking about that demon and he could see that. "InuYama, you're not going to do this on your own are you?" "Well…I was hoping that you would come with me." "Huh." He faced his head on the ground. "Will you?" _'What should I do?'_ He looked back at her and she smiled at him. "Yes." "You will." She was so happy that he would come with her. "Yep. I can't let you get in any danger." "What do you mean? Do you really think I'm going to get myself into danger?" "Maybe. Maybe not. You never know." "Well, if I do get into danger you'll be there to protect me." "Yeah. We'll be there to protect each other, but there's one problem." "What problem?" "I don't know if my parents will let us leave." "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." "What should we do?" "The only thing I know that we can do is tell them and see if they'll let us go or…" "But they will never let us go." "Let me finish. I have another suggestion. Or we can runaway and just leave a note to tell them what we are doing." "I don't know about that one either." "Well, do you have any ideas." "No." "I thought so. So pick which one you want to do." "But…" "Pick one." He couldn't decide which one to do. Since it was taking him awhile to figure it out, InuYama got off the bed and started walking to the door. When she got there she stopped and looked at him. "You need to tell me soon Menroku or else we can never leave and I need to do this. You know you don't have to come. I just thought it would be better if you did for I wouldn't have to do this alone." He looked at her. "But I do want to come." "Then decide. Until you tell me I'll be downstairs having breakfast." She walked out the door and Kiara followed her. He saw her leave and then went back to thinking. _'I still don't know. But maybe I should do that one. Or maybe not. I don't know.'_ "Hmm…" When InuYama was eating she decided afterwards she would practice with the Tenshimora. _'I wonder if there's any other attacks that I don't know about yet.'_ She finished eating and so did her pet. She grabbed her sword, that was by the door and they left the house, but no one knew. His parents were still asleep. _'His parents must be really tired.'_ They walked to the forest to practice there. Back at the house Menroku finally figured out what he wanted. He went downstairs to go tell InuYama, but she wasn't there. _'Where could she be?'_ He looked around the house, but he didn't see her. So he went outside. _'I bet she's in the forest. I should go check.'_ He started walking to the forest. InuYama found a perfect spot to practice. It was a hill that was clear with no trees. She took out her sword and it transformed into a huge fang. _'Maybe I should practice my Wind Scar again.'_ Menroku finally caught up to her and he saw the sword. He thought it was amazing. _'I sense something. I think someone is here with us.'_ She turned around ready to attack, but it was just Menroku. "Hi, InuYama." "Hey." "I finally figured out what I want to do." "You did." "Yep. I want to runaway." "Are you sure?" "Yes. I made up my mind." "Alright. We'll leave tonight." "Okay." The rest of the morning she practiced with the Tenshimora and he watched her. He gave suggestions to help her improve. Afterwards they went back home. The day finally passed by and it was night. "InuYama, are you ready?" "Yeah." They tiptoed to the door and Kiara followed. Menroku left the message on the table in the living room and they left. Kiara transformed and they got on and flew away. "Hey. InuYama, where are we going?" "We are going back to my village for I can remember the demons scent." "Oh." "Here we go." They went back to the village and it was still destroyed. The cat demon landed and they got off. Menroku didn't know what to do so he stayed by Kiara and waited until she was done. InuYama went walking around searching for the one spot her parents laid. _'Hmm…Why can't I pick up the scent? I only remember a bit of how he smelled, but that's not good enough.'_ She walked around more and then she finally found it. _'This is where they were. Now I just have to figure out his scent.'_ She bent down sniffing around. Menroku was looking at her and thought that was little strange. _'Okay…Freaky, but I guess that's what she has to do.'_ She finally picked it up and now she knew what they were looking for. InuYama walked back to them. "So did you figure it out?" "Yeah." "Alright and by the way that was strange when you sniffed the ground." "That's the only way I can pick up his scent. And anyway I'm a dog demon; that's what I do." "Okay. If you say so." "Okay, enough of this. We have to get going. Now that I have his scent we can find him and we might have to ask people about him too." "Okay. Lets go." They went back on Kiara and headed off into the night sky. And that's when it all began.

5


	5. The Journey Begins

5

The Journey Begins

Their search started that night. Finding this masked demon. They didn't know where they would be going or what they were in for. Riding on Kiara, they went to the forest and stayed there for the night and the next morning they would leave for good. InuYama and Menroku were sitting next to each other on the ground near the fire they made while Kiara rested on the other side of them by the fire. "Menroku, do you think I made the right choice?" "Huh. Of course you did." "Are you sure?" They were looking at the fire. "Yes. And we'll find this demon together. No matter what happens I'll be by your side." "Thanks." "Sure. Anytime." InuYama yawned. "You're tired. Huh." "How did you know?" "Well, it is pretty obvious." "Oh. Well, goodnight." "Goodnight." InuYama got up and went to go lie with Kiara. Soon she fell asleep and Menroku looked at her. _'InuYama…There's something I need you to know.'_ He laid down and went to sleep after that thought. That night InuYama couldn't stop dreaming about her parents' death and that demon. The demon was laughing at her. She tried to save their lives, but she couldn't. There was nothing she could do. She felt guilty and sad. Then the demon came after her too. Striking her. Trying to kill her and the last blow did it._ 'I can't breathe. This is it.'_ Right when she was going to die she woke up. She touched the spot were he hit her. _'It was just a dream.'_ She was breathing hard, but it started to slow down. She looked at Menroku. _'I shouldn't make him go through this. What if he gets killed too? I can't lose him. He's the only person left who cares for me.'_ She walked to him and woke him up. He was still half-asleep, but he was awake enough to hear what she said. "Menroku…" "Yes." He was looking at her and rubbing his eyes. "Can I sleep with you?" "Huh…" "I've been having bad dreams and you said you'll always be by my side." "Are you sure?" "Yes." "Okay." InuYama laid in front of him. "Goodnight." "Goodnight." She started to fall asleep, but first she grabbed Menroku's hand and held it. _'Huh…What is she doing?'_ His arm was over her waist while she held his hand and then she fell asleep.

The sun rose and InuYama woke up first. She took out the fire and then went to a spring to wash up. Menroku woke up after she left. "Huh…Where's InuYama?" He looked around him, but he didn't see her. "Where could she have gone?" He got up and went to wake up little Kiara. "Meow." Kiara got up and was ready to leave. InuYama was in the spring relaxing before they would leave. "Ah…This feels great." She looked into the sky. _'This is going to be a long journey.'_ Then she looked back at the water. She put her head on top of her legs and started thinking. Meanwhile, Menroku was searching all over the place for her and calling her name. "Huh…" She thought she heard something. _'Was someone calling my name?'_ She looked around to see if anyone was there. She got out and dried off. All of a sudden Menroku found her, but when he did she just got out of the spring. "Inu…Uh…" "Huh…" She turned around and saw him. "Ah…!" She quickly grabbed her clothes to cover herself and started throwing things at him. "Get away!" "Ah…!" InuYama was hitting him with rocks. He got away as quick as he could before she really injured him and saw anything else. Later she got dressed and went to sit next to Menroku. "Sorry, I threw rocks at you." "It's okay. I shouldn't have been there any ways." "Uh huh." "So InuYama, ready to leave?" He looked at her and she looked at him. "Yeah. Let's go." She got up and Kiara transformed. He looked up at her. "Um…InuYama, I need to tell you something." "Huh?" She looked down at him. "What do you need to tell me?" "Oh…um…Never mind." "Huh…Okay." He got up and went on Kiara. _'What did he need to tell me?'_ She got on Kiara and they flew off in to the sky.

They went searching and searching for this masked demon. Asking people on the way. Each day they got more information about him and when they searched they found shards of the Shikon Jewel. They say it increases humans or demons power. It might have taken them long to figure out exactly who he was, but one day they would. Months passed and finally at one village a priestess named Kaede told them who he was. "So priestess Kaede you know who this demon is." "Yes, monk." "Lady Kaede, who is he?" "He goes by the name Naraku." "Naraku…" "Tell me though. Why did you wish to know who this demon was?" "It's none of your business." "InuYama, don't be rude. The reason is…" "Menroku, lets get going." "Huh…Okay." "Thank you, lady Kaede." "Your welcome." _'That half demon reminds me of InuYasha. Why is she after Naraku?'_ They got on Kiara and left. _'Naraku, I'm going to get my revenge for what you did.'_ Menroku saw her face filled up with anger and determination. _'InuYama…'_ He was worried if they were going to be able to defeat Naraku. From what they heard he's extremely powerful. _'Will we be able to defeat him? I don't want to lose you? Before I get to tell you…'_ The ride was silent, but it wouldn't be for long. Something hit them and Kiara fell down to the ground. "Ah…!" "Ah…!" They landed hard. "Ouch." "Man that hurt." "Yeah. What happened?" "I don't know InuYama." They saw someone come down to the ground where they were. "InuYama, I see you have figured out who Naraku is." "Huh…How do you know that? Who are you?" "My name is Kagura and I'm a servant of Naraku." "You know him. Where is he?" "He's not her, but he told me to give you this message." "What message?" Menroku saw InuYama getting furious just talking about Naraku. _'But this Kagura, what can she do? Who is she?'_ He looked at Kagura and realized she was a demon as well. "Naraku said "Keep looking for me, but you'll never succeed. You'll lose more loved ones if you keep searching." Well, that is it. I must be leaving." She took a feather out of her hair and it grew bigger. She got on it and flew away. "Wait!" "InuYama…" "Come on we're going after her." Kiara got back up and she got on. "Come on Menroku. We don't have all day. Soon she'll be gone." "Yes." He got on Kiara and they followed her. _'Why does Naraku want them to follow me? Does he plan to kill them?'_ Soon they ended up at a castle on top of a hill in the forest. "Where are we?" "InuYama, I think this is Naraku's layer." "Huh?" She looked around and so did he. _'Why does he live in a castle? Does he try to hide his true identity? That must be it.'_ _'Naraku we are finally here and it's time to be destroyed for what you did to her.'_ He looked at InuYama. _'I will do everything I can to help you.'_ Someone came out of the castle, Naraku. "Kagura, good job for leading them here." He looked at Kagura. "Kanna is waiting for you in the castle. Now leave." "Yes." She left into the castle. _'Naraku, one day I will be free from your grasp.'_ Naraku came closer to them. "Huh…" "Ready to die just like your parents." "Never." She took out the Tenshimora and it transformed into a huge fang. "Prepare to die Naraku." She swings her sword at him, but misses. Then Kiara landed on the ground and they got off her. Naraku came down to them. "You expect to win with that move." "No. I will win with this move. Wind Scar." Her sword hit the ground and streams of power/light came out and slashed him into pieces. "Ha. That's the end of him." She picked up her sword, but then she heard something. "This isn't over yet. I'll be back." "Man, he escaped." She was ready to figure out where he went, but darkness started to spread everywhere. _'What's happening?'_ Soon she couldn't see Menroku and Kiara. "Menroku, where are you?" There was no response. _'Where are they? Where am I? I can't see anything.'_ Before she knew it she blacked out.

"Huh…Where am I?" She looked around and saw Menroku and Kiara. She woke him up. "Menroku, what happened?" He got up. "I don't know. All I remember was that everything went black and I couldn't find you." "Same thing here. I think we ended up somewhere in the forest." "Yeah." They got up and Kiara transformed. "We have to find him." "InuYama, we should wait." "What?" She looked at him. "We should rest first. Tomorrow we will look again." "I guess you're right." Kiara transformed back and they started walking.

The sun was setting and they found a place in the forest to stay for the night. Kiara was resting and InuYama and Menroku sat next to each other and started talking. "I hope we find him soon." "Don't worry we will." She looked at him. "You sure." He looked at her. "Yes." She looked back down at the ground. The sun was gone and the moon appeared. It was a full moon and InuYama transformed into a human again. "I can't turn human now." "Huh. Why not?" "What if he comes back. He can kill me easily in this form." "He won't come and if he did I would protect you." "Menroku…" She looked up at him into his eyes. His eyes were filled with such concern and love. He looked at her and saw her looking at him. "InuYama…" "Yeah." "Why are you looking at me like that?" "Oh…um…No reason." "Uh huh." _'Do you love me? Or do you just think we're friends.'_ He looked at the moon. _'You did kiss me when we were younger, but did it mean you loved me? We never kissed since then. I wonder if I should tell you.'_ She saw him in deep thought. _'What is he thinking about?'_ Then she looked at the stars. _'I always been wondering why you care so much for me like you would do anything for me. You're always by my side. Do you love me?'_ They looked at each other. In their eyes showed love for one another. Then InuYama sat closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He looked at her. "InuYama…" "Menroku, can I sleep right here?" "Sure." "Thanks. Goodnight." "Goodnight." Soon they fell asleep.

The next day they started their search again, but they couldn't find him. It took days to look, but still nothing. It was like he disappeared and they couldn't even remember where the castle was. They still searched, but nothing. When they tried to find Naraku they found more shards of the Shikon Jewel. They stopped searching for a day and relaxed since they couldn't find him.

The wind was blowing and they were in a meadow of flowers. Sitting next to one another just talking. "Menroku, do you think we're ready to fight Naraku?" She picked up a flower and smelled it. Then let blow in the wind and then looked up at him. "I am not really sure, but we'll try our hardest." She looked back down. "Oh…" _'Is he telling me that we might not be able to defeat him? Do you not have faith in me?'_ He looked at her. "But you know what?" "What?" "I really think we can beat him." "Really?" "Yes. It might seem hard, but I promise you we'll defeat him no matter what." He looked at her and she looked at him. It was so peaceful out in the meadow. The sun was setting and soon it was gone. She turned into a human that night. Her hair blew in the air._ 'She's so beautiful.'_ It looked like they were going to kiss. They kissed a quick kiss just like they did when they were younger. "Uh…" "Um…" They didn't speak. InuYama then placed her head on his lap and she lay down. "Huh…" "It was just like before." "Before? What do you mean?" "The kiss. When we were younger we did the same thing." "Oh…Now I remember. I guess it was like before." She looked at him when she was lying down. "Menroku…" He looked down at her. "What?" "I'm so glad that you'll always be by my side no matter what." He blushed and then looked at the sky. It was silent again. _'Should I tell her?'_ He looked down at her and saw her smelling the flowers. "InuYama…" She looked up at him. "Yeah. What is it?" His cheeks started to turn bright red. "I need to tell you something."

5


	6. Depression

6

Depression

"Tell me what?" "I…I…" He couldn't finish. _'What's he trying to say?'_ "Menroku…" "Uh…Yes." "I need to tell you something too." "You do?" "Yes." "What?" "First tell me what you were going to say." "Oh…InuYama, I'm…" He went silent. Then he saw her blue eyes and they showed that she really wanted to know. "I'm…I'm in love with you." "Menroku…" She sat up and looked at him. "I'm in love with you too." He looked at her and she showed love in her eyes. "I always loved you Menroku." "You did?" "Yes." "The truth is that the first time I met you I knew I loved you and InuYama…" "Yes." "I want to be with you forever. Always by your side." "Menroku…" She started to cry. "I always want to be with you. I never want to lose you like I lost my parents." "I'll never leave you. I'll be with you until I die. I truly love you." They looked at each other. They loved each other. The wind blew. It was such a beautiful night. Soon they kissed, but it wasn't like their other kisses. It was a passionate kiss. A kiss of love.

The day was soon over and they went to sleep. The next day they went searching once again. Of course they found more jewel shards and they knew Naraku would be looking for them as well to get stronger. They spent a few days searching. Soon they would find him, but they never expected him to find them.

In the afternoon, they were relaxing for a bit. Then they heard something and turned around. "Naraku." She started getting angry. "InuYama." Then Menroku came in front of her. "What do you want?" "The jewel shards you collected." Then InuYama went on the side of him. "You'll never have them." She held the blue circle ball on her choker. "I will have them no matter what." He came charging into them. They got out of the way. "Naraku, I'll get my revenge for what you did today. You'll finally die you despicable demon." "As if you can defeat me." They got up and faced Naraku. Kiara transformed into her bigger form and was ready to fight. She took out her sword and he was ready to use his wind tunnel if necessary. "Ah…!" She went charging towards him. "Wind Scar." "Ha. You think you can injure me with that same move." Something happened. Her wind scar didn't hit him. _'Man, a barrier.'_ Then he went after her and things started coming out of him like claws and he used his death roots. She was able to dodge it and then Menroku and her got on Kiara. They flew in the air and he went after them. Then someone else came, Kagura. She opened her fan. "Dance of Blades." Some blades went after them. "Uh…" They got injured, but they didn't give up. InuYama then took off the beads from her arm. "Freeze." Then she puts them back on. She aimed at Kagura and it hit her. _'What's happening? I can't move.'_ She was about to finish her off, but Naraku let some demons take her back to the castle before InuYama killed her. Then he looked at her. "Impressive, but not good enough." He took out a sword to fight with. Kiara landed on the ground and they got off. Menroku took off his prayer beads. "Wind Tunnel." Naraku's sword got sucked in and he was about to get sucked in too, but something happened. From no were, poisonous insects came and got sucked in instead of Naraku. Naraku got out off the way. "Now you'll die monk." "What?" He closed his wind tunnel and he started to feel pain all over his body. "My insects will kill you." InuYama looked at him. "Menroku…What's wrong?" "I'm so hot. I can barely breathe." He lays down and puts his head against a rock. He was breathing hard. "Menroku…" She started to cry. Then she looked at Naraku. "You horrible demon. I won't let you kill him." She went to attack him, but missed. "If you kill me it won't stop him from dying. He sucked in to many insects." "No." She looked back at him. He didn't look so good. When she looked at Menroku Naraku attacked her when she was off guard. Kiara tried to help Menroku, but it was no good. Menroku looked at her. "InuYama…" He could barely talk. She looked at him. _'You can't die.'_ Then he attacked her again and she was bleeding a lot. She fell to the ground. _'No. This can't be happening.'_ Naraku looked at her. "Time to die." He was about to kill her, but Menroku saved her. He took the hit and he started to bleed all over. She looked at him. "Menroku…" He then fell to the ground. She crawled over to him and started to cry on him. Then turned around. "Naraku!" She was furious. Naraku went into the air. "I'll spare your life for now, but I'll be back." He disappeared into the sky. She looked back at him. "InuYama…" "What?" "I'm not going to live much longer." "No you can't die. I'll heal you." She was ready to take off her prayer beads. "No." She looked at him. "Why not?" "Even if you do heal me, the poison will still kill me." "No…" She laid on him and cried. He held her. _'Why does it have to be like this. First my parents died like this and now you. How am I going to live now that everyone is gone.'_ "InuYama…" "Uh…Yes." She looked at him. He put his fingers through her hair. "I just want you to know that I love you so much and don't ever forget me." She held his hand. "I'll never forget you." "I'll miss you InuYama. You're the only girl I ever loved." "Menroku…" "I love you." His hand fell. She looked at him. "Menroku. Menroku." He wouldn't answer. "No." She cried so much. _'I can't live on without you.'_ Kiara walked to her and rubbed her head against her. She got up and made a little grave for him and buried him. Then she went on Kiara. "I'll never forget you." She left and flew away. Then she stopped at a hill and looked at the sky. The sun started to set.

The wind blew and her black her blew in the wind. _'Naraku, you'll pay for what you did. You ruined my life and I don't know why. When I was younger you already knew my name. How is that? I'll find out soon enough. Until then all I care about is killing you. I'll get my revenge Naraku.'_ She had a determined look on her face. Nothing was going to stop her from killing him. Nothing.

3


	7. Someone Who Reminds Me Of You

7

Someone Who Reminds Me of You

Two years later…. "Kagome, do you sense any jewel shards yet?" He looked at Kagome and she looked at him. "Sorry InuYasha. Not yet." "Uh…Fine." He folded his arms. InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all walking on a road headed towards the forest. Kilala, Sango's cat demon, was sitting on her shoulder. It was silent while they were walking. No one wanted to talk. _'Everyone's so quiet. There has to be something I can do. Hmm…'_ Kagome started thinking. InuYasha looked at Kagome. _'What's that women thinking about? It better be about were the jewel shards are.'_ He looked up at the sky. Shippo looked at everyone. _'Why won't any one talk?'_ Then he looked back at the forest ahead of them. _'I've got it.'_ Kagome stopped in front of everyone. "What are you doing?" InuYasha looked at her and everyone stopped beside him. "Hey you guys…Uh." "What is it Kagome?" "InuYasha, I sense a jewel shard." "Huh…Where?" InuYasha started looking around for any sign of a demon. "Kagome, where did you sense it?" Sango went up to her. "Yes. Where?" Then Miroku went up to her too. "It's coming from that way." She pointed in front of them towards the forest. "Are you sure? I don't see a demon or smell one." InuYasha started walking towards the forest. "Uh…" Kagome looked at InuYasha. "Wait InuYasha! It's coming up from underground!" She yelled out to him. "Huh…" He looked down and a centipede demon came out of the ground and InuYasha fell backwards. "Ahh…!" He fell on his back. "InuYasha." Kagome started running towards him. He got up. "Kagome, get away." She stopped. "Huh…Right." She went back to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. The centipede demon looked at InuYasha and it was ready to attack. InuYasha took out his sword, the Tetsusaiga, and it turned into a huge fang. "Prepare to die." He started running towards it and the demon came towards him to attack. "Freeze!" "What the…" He turned around and then froze in place. _'What's this? I can't move.'_ "InuYasha." Kagome went to him and so did everyone else. Then the demon was about to attack them all, but something happened. "Freeze!" Now the centipede demon froze in place. Miroku looked at the demon then InuYasha. "This is strange. Who is doing this?" "Yeah. I don't understand where this came from." Sango also looked at InuYasha. Shippo went on his head and looked at him straight in the face. "Yep. Something strange happened." Then they all saw something in the air. It came closer. "Who's that?" Kagome looked up. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer." The demon was destroyed and the jewel shard came out. "Uh…The jewel shard." Kagome was about to get it, but the other person got it. "Huh…" Kagome looked up and saw her leave. _'Who was she?'_ "Unfreeze!" "Huh…" Kagome looked at InuYasha and the others. InuYasha was moving again. "Damn. What was that?" He got up and put the sword away. "We don't know InuYasha." Miroku looked at him. "Yes. We don't know what happened to you." Sango agreed. InuYasha looked up at the sky. _'Who was that?'_

They're in the forest and it was a full moon that night and they saw her again. The fire is burning and they are all around it except InuYasha; he was sitting in front of a tree. He heard something and looked up into the branches. "Huh…" _'Something's there.'_ "InuYasha." "Huh…" He looked at Kagome. "What?" "I thought you said something. Is there something over there?" "No. It's nothing." "Alright." Kagome went back talking to the others and InuYasha kept wondering what was up there. Soon everyone fell asleep expect InuYasha. _'Finally everyone is asleep.'_ He jumped into the tree and landed on a branch. He laid on the branch and then he heard something. "Damn. Where could he be?" "Huh…" _'Who is there?'_ He looked up and a women was laying on a branch. _'It's a women. What is she doing here? She must have been the one I heard early.'_ He kept looking at her and she was playing with her cat demon. "I wonder who she is?" "Huh…" She looked down and InuYasha hid for she wouldn't see him. _'I need to be more quiet.'_ "I thought I heard someone talking. I guess it was my imagination." She turned back around and laid back down. "Phew. That was close." He went back to were he was. Then he saw something by him; it was the women's cat demon. "Meow?" It tilted its head. "Kiara, where did you go?" "Huh…" _'What am I going to do? She'll know I'm here if the cat demon is still over here.'_ He tried to put it somewhere else, but the girl already saw him and went on the branch next to him. "Huh…Who are you?" "Uh…" She looked at him and then saw her pet. "Kiara. There you are." The girl held her arms open and Kiara jumped into them. "That's yours?" He pointed to the demon. "Yes. Well…um…I better get going." "Uh…Wait. Why do you have to leave and who couldn't you find?" "Uh…It's nothing you need to know." She jumped off the branch and landed on the ground. InuYasha did the same thing and stood in front of her. "Why won't you tell me?" "I already told you. It's none of your business!" "Uh…" "Now, let me leave." She started walking off. "Wait." He grabbed her arm. "You smell familiar. Have we met before?" He sniffed her. "Let go of me." She took her arm out of his grasp. Then Kiara went in front of InuYasha and transformed. It started growling at him. InuYasha backed away. "Fine. Leave." "Hmph." She started to get on Kiara, but everybody started to wake up. "What's all the noise?" Kagome got up and looked at InuYasha then at the girl. They all got up and looked at them. "Who's this?" Kagome looked at the girl. "I don't know who she is." "Oh…" "I must leave now." She tried to hurry and get on Kiara, but InuYasha grabbed her arm again. "Let go of me." "At least tell us who you are." She looked at him and then the sky. The sun started to rise. Everyone looked at it. "It's so beautiful." Kagome and Sango said. "Yes. It is." Miroku looked too. "Oh, no." "Huh…What is it?" InuYasha wonder. Everyone looked at her again. She started to transform into a half dog demon. "What?" InuYasha let go of her arm and looked at her. "You're a half demon like InuYasha?" Miroku asked. She didn't answer instead she got on Kiara and started to leave, but InuYasha grabbed her leg. She looked at him. "How many times do I have to tell you to let go." "I remember your scent now. You're the one who took the jewel shard from the demon yesterday." "Uh…" "InuYasha…" "What?" He looked at Kagome. "Freeze." "What the…" He looked back at the girl and then froze in place. She took his hand off her leg and flew off. "InuYasha." They all ran to him. "Unfreeze!" InuYasha was unfrozen and fell to the ground. "Damn it. Not again." "It seems that was the girl from yesterday. Uh…" Miroku looked at the ground. "It's such a pity that she didn't stay longer." "Miroku!" Sango looked at him and he looked at her. "Uh…Sorry Sango." He grabbed her hand and rubbed it against his face. "My heart will only belong to you." "You pervert!" She smacked him in the face and a red hand mark was left. "Idiot." Shippo started shacking his head back and forth. "InuYasha, are you alright now?" "Yeah, Kagome. At least someone cares for me." He showed his fist to the three of them over there. "InuYasha, stop it." He looked at Kagome. "Whatever." "Hey. I have something to tell you." "Tell me what?" "That women had more than one jewel shard." "How many did she have?" "I'm not sure. I think about 25 or even more." "Twenty-five!" "Yes." "We have to get them away from her." InuYasha got up and looked at the sky. _'We'll find you one day.'_ "I'm so glad we finally left those people, but something is bothering me." _'That monk. He looked so much like Menroku, but how?'_

"Ah…This feels great." She was relaxing in a hot spring. _'Menroku…After I sort of seen that monk, I can't stop thinking about you. Why did you have to die?'_ She started to cry. _'But one day I'll avenge your death. I'll kill Naraku.'_ She soon got out and got dressed. "Kiara, lets go." Kiara came to her. "Meow." She transformed and they left.

InuYasha was sniffing the ground trying to find her scent. "Damn it! I can't pick up her scent." He got up and looked at Kagome. "Do you sense any jewel shards?" "No." He looked away from Kagome. "Man, we can't even sense her jewel shards. She must be far away." "Huh…" He looked at Miroku. "Did you say something Miroku?" "Well, I was going to say that you actually started to think by yourself for once." "What did you say?" He held a fist up. "InuYasha, stop it!" He looked at Kagome. "What did I do?" "Uh…" "Yes. InuYasha stop trying to pick a fight." Kagome looked at Miroku. "You're just as bad as him." "What did I do?" She looked away and Sango looked at him. "Seriously. Miroku, you're so immature sometimes." "Yeah." Shippo jumped on his shoulder and looked at him. "Fine. Maybe sometimes." "Hey, you guys hurry up." InuYasha called out to them. They were behind since they started talking. They all kept walking and InuYasha kept sniffing around until he found her scent.

"Damn, you Kagura." "It's not my fault you're so weak." The women and Kagura were fighting and right now the girl was in serious trouble or was she?

"Huh…" InuYasha was sniffing in one area. "What is it?" Kagome looked at him. "I smell blood." "Blood? Where?" "This way." He pointed in a direction. "That way?" "Yes. Let's see what happened." "Alright." InuYasha bent down and Kagome went on his back. Kilala transformed and everyone else went on her. They went to the source of where the blood came from and they didn't believe what they saw.

"It's her." They looked at the girl then Kagura. "Kagura." InuYasha starred at her, but something was different about her. "Huh…" Kagura was frozen. "Time to finish you off. You wench. Die." She ran after her and everyone looked at her and the sword. "Wind Scar." Her wind scar hit dead on, but Naraku's demons protected Kagura. "Damn, you demons. Get out of my way." Then the demons took Kagura away. "What? Get back. I'm not done yet." She looked up at the sky. "No! Get back here. Where's Naraku?" "Huh…Naraku?" InuYasha looked at her and she looked at him. _'Wait a second. Was that the person she was talking about that she couldn't find?'_ "You again. Can't you just leave me alone." She was bleeding really badly. "Huh…You're bleeding." Kagome started walking up to her. "Get away from me. These are not serious." "But…" "Just get away…" She fell to the ground. Kagome ran up to her and then looked at InuYasha. "We have to take her with us."

"Huh…Where am I?" She looked around the hut. "How did I get here?" She got up and started walking to the door. "Ah…My body feels so sore." _'I forgot to heal myself during the fight.'_ She got out of the hut and started to walk to the river nearby. She sat down by the water and looked down at it. "Are you feeling better?" Miroku walked over to her and sat next to her. "Huh…" She looked up at him. "Menroku…" "Huh…" He looked at her strange. "Menroku? Who's Menroku?" "Uh…I have to get going. Thanks for what you and your friends did. Bye." She got up and started walking back to the hut. "Wait." He grabbed her arm. "Huh…" She looked at him. "What?" "Why did you call me Menroku?" She looked at the ground and then took her arm away from him. "It's nothing you need to know." Then she continued walking to the hut. She went in and got her stuff. "Damn. My wounds are bad. Maybe I should heal them. I thought I really didn't need to though." She walked out and everybody was outside waiting for her. "So you're better. Huh." InuYasha looked at her. "Yeah. I guess. I'm going to be leaving now." "Wait you can't leave. Your wounds are still very bad." Kagome looked at her. "Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me." There were prayer beads on her right hand and she took them off. "Heal." She healed all the places were she was injured at. "That's better. Now I'll be leaving." "Wait. How did you do that?" InuYasha pushed Kagome out of the way and went closer to her to examine her. "InuYasha!" Kagome looked at him angrily, but he ignored her. "It's something I can do. Okay. It's not like you need to know." She pushed everyone out of her way and looked up into the sky. She whistled. "Why did you whistle?" Sango wondered. "You'll see." Something came from the sky and it landed near her. "Kiara, ready to go." "Reow." She got on her and looked at everybody. "Maybe we'll meet again, but until then I'll be leaving." She looked at Miroku with a sad expression. _'Why is she looking at me like that?'_ "Wait." "Huh…" Kagome ran up to her. "What's your name?" "My name is InuYama." "InuYama." "Yeah." She then left again. "Huh…Wait!" InuYasha ran next to Kagome. "Damn it! I forgot to steal the jewel shards from her." "Oh, that's such a pity." InuYasha looked at Miroku and saw him shacking his head back and forth.

"Why do I keep running into those people? I just don't understand." She was flying in the sky not going anywhere special. "Kiara, that monk we keep seeing he looks a lot like Menroku. Doesn't he?" "Meow." They flew into the distance and soon they found a mountain with a cave. "What's that? I have to check it out." She landed near the cave and went inside. "Hello. Is anyone here?" The cave was empty. "Well, if no one is here they won't know I was in here right Kiara." "Meow." They walked in and looked around. "Ah!…Are those bones?" "Yeah." "Huh…" She turned around and saw a wolf demon. "So what are you doing in my cave?" "Huh…Sorry. I didn't mean to come in, but I just had to see this place." "Hmph. Yeah. Whatever." "Well…I better get going now." She started walking to Kiara. "Hey. What a second?" "Huh…" She turned around. "Yeah." "Who said you could leave? You came in my territory and I'm not going to let you leave just yet." "Why not?" "Because you'll die and so there's no reason to leave." "What?" "Prepare to die." He came after her, but she couldn't see him; he was going too fast. "Huh…Where are you?" "Ha. To slow." He hit her in the stomach and she fell to the ground. "So you want to play rough. Well, I'll play rough." She got up. "I wasn't planning to kill you, but I'm not in the mood for someone to get in my way." "What?" He looked at her._ 'What happened to the girl I first met. It seemed like she wasn't a fighter, but now it seems like she changed.'_ "Prepare to die." She took out her sword and ran towards him. "Ah…" He quickly escaped before he got hit. "Damn. He's fast." "Are you saying you're too slow to catch up to me." "No. I never said that. I can catch up to you just fine." She was about to attack him again, but someone came into the cave. "Koga, one of our men are injured." "What happened Ginta?" He ran outside of the cave and so did the other wolf demon. InuYama put away her sword and her and Kiara followed them. "He's over here." Ginta showed Koga where the injured wolf demon was. Koga went next to him and kneeled down. Then Ginta went next to Hakkaku and waited. "What happened to you? You look pretty beat up and you're bleeding." "It was Kagura." _'Kagura…'_ InuYama pushed them out of the way and went to the injured wolf demon and knelt next to him. "Let me see your wounds." "Huh…Why?" "Just let me." "Hey. Why should we believe you?" Koga looked at her, but she ignored him. The demon showed her his wounds. She took off her beads and faced her hand at the wounds._ 'What is this girl doing?'_ Koga seemed very interested. "Heal." The wolf's wounds started to go away and soon they were gone. "Wow! Thank you so much." "Your welcome." She smiled at the demon and then got up and walked to Kiara. "Now lets go." "Wait." Koga ran up to her. "What's your name?" "My name's InuYama. Why?" "Thanks InuYama and I didn't mean to start a fight with you earlier." "Whatever. It doesn't matter. Well, see ya." She got on Kiara and then remembered something. "Hey, are you after Kagura and Naraku?" "Yes. Why do you ask?" "I'm just wondering if you might know where I could find them." "No. We don't know where they are. We've been searching too." "Oh, I see…Oh, yeah. What's your name?" "Koga." "Koga, huh? Well, bye Koga." "Bye" She left the wolf demons and went back flying in the sky.

Soon they landed and decided to walk. "I'm so hungry. I wonder if there's any food around here?" She looked at the trees and she saw one with apples. "Apples! Food!" She ran to the tree and jumped on one of the branches. Kiara came up there with her and they started eating the apples.

"When are we ever going to find Naraku?" "Oh…InuYasha, I see you stopped searching for InuYama. Why?" InuYasha looked back at Miroku. "I stopped because it seems hopeless to find that woman. She runs off every time we find her. I'm tired of wasting my time." He turned back around and started walking again. "Oh…That's too bad. I really wanted her to stay longer." "Miroku! You pervert. Can't you ever think about anything else?" He looked at Sango. "Why, yes Sango, but they're not as important." "Uh…You're hopeless." They all kept walking along the path. As they got further into the forest, on the path they are walking on, Kagome started sensing something. "Huh…" She stopped and InuYasha looked at her. "What is it?" Everyone looked at Kagome. "I sense…jewel shards around here." "You do. Where?" InuYasha was getting excited and started looking around. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku came up to her and they all asked her the same thing at the same time. "Which direction?" Kagome pointed to a tree. "There." "There." InuYasha looked and so did everyone else. InuYasha walked up to it. _'I smell a demon.'_ Then all of a sudden someone was hanging on the branch with her legs and she looked at him straight in the face. "Huh…" "Ahh…!" She fell off the branch and landed on her back. "Ow." "What the…" InuYasha looked at her and then Miroku rushed over to her. She sat up. He looked at her and she looked at him. "Are you okay?" Miroku held his hand out and she grabbed it. "Yeah." She started to blush. He helped her off the ground. "Thanks." "Your welcome InuYama." "Huh…" She looked at him and he looked at her. It was quiet. _'Menroku…Why does he look so much like you?'_ Then InuYasha came in between them and looked at InuYama. "Hey. It's you again. This time you better stay instead of running off." "Huh…Why?" She looked at him then the tree. "Kiara, come down." Soon a little cat demon came out of the tree and it went by her. She looked back at InuYasha. "So why don't you want me to leave?" "Because," He started sharpening his claws. "I'm going to steal your jewel shards. So prepare to hand them over." "Ha. Like I'm ever going to give them to you." "Fine. If you won't just hand them over then I'll have to kill you." He charged after her. "InuYasha! Sit boy!" "Huh…" He slammed straight into the ground, face first. _'Why does she do this to me?' _

"Huh…What did you do?" "Huh…" Kagome looked at her. "Oh…um…Well, when I tell him to sit he slams into the ground. Lady Kaede put beads around his neck and that's why when I say sit he slams to the ground. Kaede is the one who put the spell on him." "Oh, I see." She looked at InuYasha and soon he got up. "Damn it. Kagome, why do you always have to do that?" She looked at InuYasha and he looked at her. "Well, if you would stop trying to kill everybody to get what you want or any other stupid thing then maybe I won't have to say sit!" "Uh…" He slammed to the ground. "Sorry InuYasha. You just got me so mad." He got up. "Whatever." He looked at InuYama. "Hey, I was wondering about something." "Huh…About what?" "Are you after Naraku?" "Huh…um…" She looked at Kiara. "Why, yes." "Hmph. That so." She looked at him. "So why do you want to know!" She started to cry a little. "Uh…Don't get mad. It was just a question." _'Why is she crying?'_ "Whatever. I'm tired of talking to you. I'm going to leave now." She rubbed her eyes and Kiara transformed. She went to the side of Kiara and then looked at everyone. "Bye." She started to go on Kiara, but someone stopped her. He grabbed her arm. "Huh…" She looked at him; it was Miroku. "Don't go. Stay with us and we can find Naraku together."

8


	8. Together We Go To Find Naraku

8

Together We Go to Find Naraku

They started walking again and now InuYama was with them, but she would never talk to them. Her mind was always on something else. _'InuYama never talks. I wonder why?'_ Kagome looked at her. _'Something is always on her mind and she never opens up to anyone.'_ InuYasha saw Kagome looking at InuYama. _'What is she thinking about?'_ Then he looked at InuYama. _'I still don't understand why she had to join us. We don't need her, but something is bothering me about her. Her scent, for some reason, I smell a bit of Naraku's scent on her, but it could just be from fighting him. But when was the last time she fought him?'_ Then Miroku even started looking at her. _'You know, there's something I want to know about this girl. I want to know why she called me Menroku? Who is he? What's the connection between him and her?'_ It was so silent. No one talking. Nothing. Sango and Shippo looked at everybody and they both thought the same thing. _'Everyone's in deep thought.'_ Sango looked at everyone then InuYama. _'And it seems to be about that girl. That's the only thing I can come up with. Everyone just keeps looking at her.'_ Shippo looked at Sango. _'What? Now Sango. Why does everyone look at InuYama? Is that what they're thinking about, her.'_

This always happened. Everyone rarely talked. It's always so quiet. InuYama would daydream a lot and no one could reach out to her. The only person that was the closest to making her talk about herself was Miroku and no one knew why he was able to do it and not them.

It was night and InuYama had been with them for two weeks now. InuYama, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo went to the hot spring while InuYasha and Miroku waited for them by the fire. "Hey, InuYasha." InuYasha looked at Miroku. "What?" "InuYama, she never talks and when she does I'm the only one she talks too. Why is that?" "I don't know." "And there's another thing, from time to time she would call me Menroku, but I don't know why." "Menroku? Why the hell would she call you that?" "I'm not sure." Miroku looked up into the starry sky. _'I still can't figure out why she calls me that.'_

"This feels great." "Yeah, Kagome." They all were relaxing in the spring, but InuYama seemed like she wasn't even trying to relax. "InuYama." "Huh…" She looked at Kagome. "Yeah." "Why won't you talk about yourself? You hardly talk and I really want to get to know you better." "Yeah." Shippo and Sango agreed. "Uh…" She looked at the water. "I just don't like talking about my life because it reminds me of the horrible memories I used to have." "Huh…" Kagome looked at her. _'She finally said something about herself. It might not be specific, but it's something.'_ "What happened to you?" Kagome really wanted to know. Everyone else listened to them. "Uh…Nothing. I already said enough." "Oh…Okay." Kagome looked at the water. It became silent, but not for long.

"Damn. Where did that stupid monk go?" InuYasha looked around. _'Oh, please don't tell me he did what I think he did.'_ "Ahh…!" Everybody screamed. "Miroku! You pervert!" Sango was so angry. All the girls started throwing things at him and soon he ran off.

After they were done in the hot spring and got dressed, they went back to InuYasha and Miroku. "I can't believe you Miroku!" Sango looked at him. "I just couldn't help it." Sango and Miroku kept arguing while Kagome tried to talk to InuYama. "You'll get use to this. Miroku, is always a pervert. I just want to make sure you knew." "Alright…Ha. Ha." "Huh…Why are you laughing?" Everybody stopped talking and looked at her. "Oh, it's nothing." She was giggling. "You shouldn't laugh at what Miroku did." Sango glared at Miroku then looked back at her. "Well, it might not seem funny to you because you don't know what I'm thinking. He reminded me of someone who did the same thing, but it was just an accident." "Huh…" Miroku had a questioned look on his face. _'Who did I remind her of?'_ Kagome got closer to InuYama. "Who did it remind you of?" She wanted to know so badly. "It reminded me of…of…" She went silent and little teardrops went down her eyes, but soon stopped. _'She's crying. Did I say something wrong?'_ She got up and started to walk off. "I need to be by myself for awhile." She left and Kiara followed her. "Huh…What just happened?" Shippo asked. "I don't know, but I don't really care anyway." InuYasha got up and jumped into the tree and laid on a branch. _'I wonder what's wrong?'_ He looked up into the tree. "I'll be leaving too." Miroku got up. "Huh…Why?" "Sango, just let him go." Kagome whispered to her. "Fine, but tell me why we should let him leave." They were whispering for he wouldn't hear them. "I'll be going now. Bye." He started walking off. "Alright. Bye." Sango looked at him leave. "Bye." Kagome then looked too. "Now…" She looked at Kagome. "Why did you want him to leave? You probably knew that he might go see InuYama already. So why did you let him leave?" "That's the reason." She looked at Sango. "He's the only one that can talk to her, so I think he can comfort her." "Oh, I see. Alright then."

"Kiara, we're almost there." "Meow." Miroku was looking for her and soon he found her, but he didn't believe what he saw. She bent down next to something that looked like a small grave for somebody. "Menroku…" Kiara came next to her. "Menroku?" Miroku was hiding behind a bush while he watched. "Why did you have to die?" _'He died?'_ Miroku looked at the grave. _'Is that his grave?'_ Miroku decided to come out now and talk to her. "InuYama." "Huh…" She looked up at him; he stood next to her. "Oh, hi." He bent down next to her. "I didn't mean to listen, but is this where Menroku died?" "Uh…" She looked away from him. "Yes." "So this is his grave." "Yeah." She got up and walked away from him and looked up at the moon. "Hey." "Huh…Yeah. What?" He got up and went next to her. "Earlier, I said you reminded me of someone I knew. Well, it was Menroku." He looked up at the moon too. "I thought so." "Huh…" She looked at him. "How?" "Well…" He looked at her. "Sometimes you call me Menroku." "Oh, yeah. I forgot. I don't mean to call you that it's just…that you look so much like him." "I do?" "Yeah." She looked back at the moon. "When we first saw you we thought you were him for sure, but then we found out it wasn't him." "We? Who else are you talking about?" "Kiara." She looked at her cat demon, which was next to her. "Kiara?" He looked at the demon. "How does she know about him?" "Well…" She looked at him and he looked at her. "Believe it or not. Menroku was the one who gave me Kiara." "He was?" He was shocked. "But wait, every time you look at Kiara doesn't it remind you of Menroku?" "Yes." "Doesn't it make you said?" "Sometimes it does, but I'm glad I have Kiara because she reminds of the good times I had with him and yet the bad." She sat down and looked at the ground. Miroku sat down too. "The bad? What happened?" "Uh…It's nothing. I think that's enough for today. I don't want to talk about it anymore." She got up. "Come on. Let's get back." "Uh…Okay." He got up. _'I wonder why she stopped talking all of a sudden.'_ They walked back to the others and they were already asleep. Miroku looked at her. "Well, goodnight." Then she looked at him. "Goodnight Miroku." Miroku went to lay on the ground and InuYama went in the tree on a branch to sleep.

The next day they went searching for Naraku again, but they haven't got any closer to finding him yet. Kagome and Sango went close to Miroku and started whispering things to him. "Hey Miroku. What happened last night?" "Yeah. Me and Kagome want to know." They waited for an answer. "Well…um…"_ 'Does she want me to tell them?'_ He looked at InuYama and she turned and looked at him; it was like she could sense Miroku looking at her. When she looked at him her expression showed that she didn't want him to tell anyone about what happened last night; it was like she already knew what he was going to ask her. He looked back at Sango and Kagome. "Nothing happened. I couldn't even find her. I got lost." "Huh…" They were surprised of what he said. He walked away from them and went next to InuYasha. "I don't think he was telling the truth Kagome." "I think you're right, but why won't he tell us?" They looked at him and stopped talking about why he wouldn't tell them what happened and kept walking.

Soon something happened when they were walking. "Huh…" InuYama was sniffing the air. "InuYama, what is it?" Kagome went next to her. "Someone is coming." "Huh…" InuYasha started sniffing too. "Do you know who it is?" "I think I do Kagome." InuYasha went next to them. "I know whose scent it is." Kagome looked at him. "Who's?" "It's…" He was cut off by InuYama. "It's Sesshomaru." "Huh…" They all looked at her. _'How does she know Sesshomaru?'_ InuYasha wondered. A demon started walking there way with two other people following him. They stopped right in front of them and the little girl by Sesshomaru went by InuYama. "Mommy InuYama." "Hey Rin." She bent down and picked her up. "What? Did she just call you mommy?" Kagome was shocked and so was everyone else. "Mommy?" She looked at Kagome. "Yeah, but I'm not really her mom. It's just what she likes to call me." "Yeah. I call her mommy InuYama because she acts like a mother to me. She's like my second mom." "Oh…" Everyone was relieved. '_I actually thought that was her daughter.'_ Everyone thought. "InuYama." Sesshomaru walked up to her. "Yeah." She put down Rin and looked at him. Rin ran over to Jaken. "When are you ever going to stay with me?" He put his fingers through her long black hair. "Sesshomaru, I already answered that question along time ago. I don't want to be in another relationship." "You're still in love with that monk aren't you?" He walked away a little. "Well…" "He's dead! Just forget him!" "Huh…Sesshomaru, if you really loved me you would care about my feelings." "I do. It's just…" "Just what?" She was crying a little. _'Wait, is he talking about Menroku?'_ Miroku looked at them. It was quite. Soon Rin ran over to Kagome. "Looks like Lord Sesshomaru made her mad." "Huh…" Kagome looked down at her. "Lord Sesshomaru just doesn't understand mommy." "What do you mean?" " Well…Mommy InuYama, told me once before that she wouldn't love anyone else, but Lord Sesshomaru doesn't understand that. He just wants her to himself. After all, this is the first woman he has ever fallen in love with." "It is?" Everyone went closer to Rin and Kagome to listen. "Yes." Jaken watched Sesshomaru and InuYama. _'How come Lord Sesshomaru has to fall in love with a mere half demon?'_ "So tell me." InuYama was waiting for an answer. "It's just that I don't want you to live alone or die alone. I want to be with you." "Sesshomaru…" She looked away. Then she whispered something. "My life already ended when he died." "What? Did you say something?" "Huh…" She looked back at him. "Oh, I said nothing." "So you're never going to forget him are you?" "No." "Well, we should be leaving now. Come on. Let's go." Jaken went next to Sesshomaru. "Oh, I must be leaving. Bye." Rin ran over to them. "But InuYama I'll keep trying. One day we'll be together." After that they started walking away. She held her hand out. "Sesshomaru…" Then she put it against her chest and looked away. It was quiet again, but not for long. "What the hell just happened? What was that all about?" InuYasha went next to her. "And who did he mean when he said that you should forget about that monk and that he already died?" He looked at her. She didn't answer. "InuYasha, just leave her alone." Miroku went up to him. InuYama looked at him. "Thank you." "No problem." She looked at everyone. "Let's just forget what just happened and keep walking. Okay." "Alright." Everyone said except InuYasha. "Fine. Whatever."

They continued walking and soon they saw a house in the forest. "Hey. Look. There's a house over there." Kagome pointed to the house. "A house?" InuYama went to look and so did everyone else. InuYama started to smile and Sango saw her expression. "Why are you smiling?" InuYama didn't realize Sango was talking to her instead she ran down the hill towards the house. "Where is she going?" Sango wondered. "Let's follow her." InuYasha suggested. "Alright." Kagome agreed. They all ran to the house. When they got to the house InuYama was already at the door. She knocked on it and soon someone can to the door. "Yes. Is there…InuYama!" The women went up to her and hugged her. "Hey, Sakura." "It's been awhile." "Yeah." "Huh…You know her?" Kagome went up to InuYama. She turned around. "Yeah." "Sakura, who's at the door?" A man came to the door. "Oh, InuYama. It's you." "Hi, Haru." He looked at everyone. "I see you have company. Would you like to come in?" "Uh…" Everyone didn't know what to say. "You guys it's alright I know them. You guys can come in." "Alright." Everyone said. They all went in and sat on the couch. "Oh, young monk." "Huh…Yes." Miroku looked at Sakura. "You look just like Haru's son Menroku, but you're just a little different." "Menroku?" _'So these people are Menroku's parents. That must be why she knows them and they know her.'_ Haru looked at him. "Why, yes. You do look like him." "Who's Menroku?" Sango asked. "Well, he's Haru's son, but don't you already know him?" "Huh…Why would we know him?" "I thought since you're with InuYama," She looked at InuYama. "She probably already told you all about him since they were so close." " No she never told us about him and what do you mean were close? What happened to him?" "Well…" InuYama got up. "Sakura, I'll be in the back. Okay." "Alright." Then she left. "Well…Now were we? Oh, yeah. What happened was…" She looked at all of them and they waited for her to answer. "That he was killed by a demon named Naraku. Well, that's what InuYama told us." "Naraku." InuYasha got mad. Kagome looked at them. They looked sad after they said that. "How come you don't know exactly how he died?" "Well…We weren't…" Haru took over now. "Because InuYama and Menroku ran away together when they were fifteen and sixteen." "Why did they run away?" When Kagome asked this InuYama came back already. "Huh…I thought you wanted to stay alone for awhile out in the back." Sakura looked up at her. "Well, I decided to come back." She sat down and looked at Kagome. "So you want to know why we ran away. Right?" Kagome looked at her. "Yes." "Well, we ran away because he was going to help me find Naraku." "Wait, you're looking for Naraku now to avenge Menroku's death right?" InuYasha looked at her. "Yes." "Then why were you looking for him back then?" "I was looking for him back then too because he also killed my parents when I was ten." "Huh…" He didn't answer. "When that happened I went to live with Menroku and his family." "So how long have you been friends with Menroku?" Kagome wondered. "We were friends since I was six." "Six?" "Yeah." "You must have been really close." "Yes. We were." She looked at Kiara and then it jumped on to her lap. "You know," Sakura started to talk. "That cat demon, Kiara, was given to InuYama from Menroku when they were only friends for a day." They looked at Kiara and InuYama. "Really?" Miroku sounded interested. _'From these people, InuYama finally opened up to us.'_ "Yeah. When that happened I thought Menroku really liked InuYama." Then they looked back at Sakura. "So did he love her?" Shippo wanted to know. "Well, I think so, but you have to ask InuYama. She spent so much time with him." "Oh…" Everybody looked at InuYama again expect InuYasha. _'This is just a waste of time'_ He looked at her. _'And yet we get to know more about her.'_ "So did he love you?" Shippo asked again. "Well…um…" She started to blush a little and started to remember the good times she had with him. Flashback "InuYama, come on. It's really fun." "Are you sure I won't get hurt?" "Yeah. Just try it." "Alright." She grabbed a vine of a tree. She ran with it and then let go. She fell into the lake and then there was a big splash. She swam next to Menroku. "Hey, you're right. It was really fun." "Told you." He started splashing her with water. "Hey." She splashed him back. They started laughing while splashing each other. End of Flashback "InuYama. InuYama." "Huh…Yeah, Shippo." She looked at Shippo. "I want to know if he loved you?" "Oh, yeah. Menroku did love me and I loved him." "I knew you two were going to be together." Sakura said. "Yep. I had a feeling too. That they would get together." Haru agreed. They looked at Sakura and Haru. Then Kagome looked back at InuYama. "That's so romantic." "Huh…" "One day I hope to find someone who loves me so much and I love him the same." Sango went next to Kagome and looked at InuYama. "Me too. I want to find that special person." InuYasha and Miroku couldn't believe what they were saying. Then Miroku went up to Sango. He grabbed her hands and looked deep into her eyes and she looked at him. "I'll be that special person for you Sango." "Uh…" She started to blush and then looked away. "Like you're the special person I'm looking for." Kagome heard what she said and started to laugh. "Huh…What's so funny?" Miroku was confused. Sango took her hands away from Miroku. "Sorry. I don't think a pervert is my type." "What?" Sango looked at Kagome and they both started to laugh. "What's so funny?" "You're such an idiot Miroku." Shippo went next to him. Then InuYasha went next to him. "Shippo's right. You're being an idiot." "Huh…" "Never mind. Just forget what happened."

Kagome stopped laughing and looked at InuYama. "InuYama, I know you're a half demon. So I was wondering if you could tell us about you're parents." Then Sango stopped laughing and looked at InuYama. "Yeah. I would like to hear what your parents were like." "Huh…Alright then. My mom was a dog demon and my father was a monk." "Oh, it's like the opposite of InuYasha's parents." "Huh…" InuYasha looked at her. "What do you mean?" "I mean that your mom was a human and her mom was a demon and her dad was a human and your dad was a demon." "Oh…Yeah. So what." "I was just saying. Man, InuYasha you're such a pain sometimes." "What did you say?" "Hmph. You know it's true." "Argh. Whatever."

They talked for awhile and soon it was really late. That night was a new moon and InuYama saw something happen to InuYasha that she couldn't believe. "InuYasha…you're human." She was shocked. "Yeah." He looked at her. Then she looked at him. "So the night of the new moon is when you turn human." "Yes. That's right." "Oh, yeah. You never knew that InuYasha turns human on the night of the new moon." Miroku looked at InuYama and she looked at him. "No, I never knew, but now I do." She looked back at InuYasha. "Hey. Since it's really late now. How about you spend the night. What do you say?" Sakura asked everybody. "Uh…" InuYama looked at everybody, but the parents. "Do you guys want to spend the night?" "Sure. Why not?" Kagome sounded happy. "Alright then. Is everyone okay with that?" "Uh huh." Sango, Shippo, and Miroku said. She looked at InuYasha. "How about you?" "Fine. There's no where else to go. So whatever." "Okay." She looked back at Sakura and Haru. "Yeah. We'll spend the night." "That's great. There are rooms upstairs. I'll show you." Sakura got up and so did Haru. They started walking up the stairs and everybody else followed. Sakura went to one door and stopped. She looked at InuYama. "InuYama, this is your room. I think you will really like this room." "Huh…Why?" She walked up to the door and was about to go in. "Everyone else follow me to your rooms." Haru moved his hand to show them to follow him. Haru went to go show everybody else their rooms, while Sakura and InuYama went into the room that she is going to stay in. She looked around and realized whose room it was. "It's Menroku's room." She looked at Sakura. "Yes. It is." She walked over to the bed and sat on it. "I thought you might like this room because it was the room you and Menroku shared." She looked at her. "Thanks for letting me use this room." She looked around the room again and then she noticed something. Sakura saw her staring at something. "What are you looking at?" "Huh…" She looked at her. "Nothing." "Alright then. I better get going." She got up and headed for the door. "Okay. Bye and thanks again." Sakura looked at her. "No problem. After all, it was sort of your room too." "Yeah." "Well, goodnight InuYama." "Goodnight." She left and closed the door behind her. "Now…" She went to see what she spotted early. "Let's see what I saw." She went towards the wall and there was something on it. She looked at it. "It's a drawing, but of what?" She looked closer and she couldn't believe what she saw. "It's me and Menroku. We look like we just got married. Did he draw this?" She was so surprised. Then she took the picture of the wall. "I've never seen this drawing before." She looked at the back and there was something written on it. "What's this?" She looked at it closely and started to read it out loud. "InuYama, the first time I saw you I thought you were so beautiful and you seemed so nice. I'm so glad we're friends, but one day I hope we can be together forever. Forever…" She turned it back over and looked at the picture again. It was a picture Menroku drew of them on their wedding day. She started to cry a little. "Menroku…That's so sweet." She put the picture back on the wall and wiped her eyes. "I wish it turned out that way." She turned around and walked to the bed. She laid on it and started thinking about things. _'Did Menroku want us to get married? Did he truly love me that much?'_ Then she remembered what he said to her that one day. _'InuYama, I love you. The first time I meet you I knew I loved you. I want to be with you forever. Always by your side.'_ She started to smile. She looked at the ceiling and she saw his face. _'Of course you truly loved me and I truly love you. I'll never be with anybody. Not Sesshomaru. Not anybody. I'll only love you.'_ She was in deep thought. Then she heard a knock on the door. Miroku opened the door. "Can I come in?" She got up. "Miroku? Sure." He came in and he was holding Kiara. "Oh, Kiara. I didn't realize you weren't in here." "Oh, yes. She was with me." He went to sit on the bed next to InuYama. "I wanted to talk to you." "Huh…About what?"

"I want to know about Menroku. If that is okay with you?" He looked at her while still holding Kiara. "Uh…" "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." He got up and put Kiara on the bed. "Since you don't want to tell me, I should be going." He started walking to the door. InuYama got up and held out her hand. "Wait. Don't go." "Huh…" He turned around and looked at her. She put her hand to her chest and looked away from him. "I'll tell you." "Are you sure?" She shook her head. "Yes. I'm sure." She looked at him and he looked at her. "Let's sit on the bed okay." "Alright InuYama." They went to sit on the bed and when InuYama sat down Kiara jumped onto her lap. She looked at Kiara and started to pet her. "Alright. I'll tell you about Menroku now."

"Me and Menroku met when I was six and he was seven. We used to live in a village not to far from here." "Will we be able to see it." "I'm afraid not." "Why?" "It was destroyed by Naraku. It was the same day my parents died. He killed them all." She looked at him. The mention of Naraku made her eyes look like they were on fire. "Oh…" "Anyway, back to what I was really talking about. When we met kids were picking on me and throwing things at me and he was the one who stopped them. Afterwards he helped me up and we went to a hill and talked for awhile. That day we became friends and the next day that's when he gave me Kiara. We hanged out a lot and became really close. Then one day…" "Why did you stop?" "Well, I never told anyone about what personal things happened, but I think I can tell you just don't tell anyone else." "Okay." "Well, one night we were on a hill and that night I was a human and that was the first time he saw me as a human. Later on something happened…" "What happened?" "We kissed, but it was quick. After that we were so embarrassed, but we went back to normal. Then the next day he had to move away to this place." "Were you upset?" "Yeah. I really was, but he said he would visit me. Then that same night he came." "Who came? Naraku?" "Yeah. That same night he killed my parents, but the strangest thing was that he already knew my name and I had never seen him before. It was so strange." "That is strange. Do you think he heard you from somewhere?" "No. How could he? I was so little and nobody knew me." "Oh…" "Hey." She looked at him. "Yeah. What?" "I wanted to know if you have a wind tunnel in your right palm." She looked at his right hand. "Huh…" "Do you?" She looked back at him. He held his right arm. "Yes, but how did you know?" "It was just a guess." She looked up at the ceiling. "Menroku had a wind tunnel too." "Huh…He did. Was it a curse?" "No. It wasn't." She looked at him. "Why? Is yours a curse?" He made his right hand into a fist. "Yes. A curse that Naraku put on my grandfather and it was passed down to me." "So, that's your reason for going after Naraku." "Yes." "Huh…I just realized something." "What?" "We've been talking for awhile now and it's really late now. We should get to bed." "Yeah. You're right. We need our rest." He got up and looked at her. "Goodnight InuYama." "Goodnight." He turned around and started walking to the door. "Wait Miroku." "Huh…" He turned around. "Don't leave." "Why?" "Umm…Just stay and sleep with me tonight." "Huh…Are you sure?" "Yeah. I need someone with me tonight and you seem perfect." She looked at him and he looked at her. Her eyes showed sadness. _'She does need somebody to be with tonight.'_ He walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. "Alright."

Soon it was the next day and they started to leave the house. "Bye InuYama. Hope to see you very soon." "Yes. What Sakura said." "Okay. Bye." She waved bye and then they all left. They continued walking on the road once again. InuYasha went next to Miroku and started to whisper things. "Hey. You weren't in your room last night. Were you with InuYama?" "Uh…" He started to blush. Then all of a sudden Shippo came up to him and jumped on his shoulder. "Yeah. Were you with InuYama?" "Uh…Yeah. I guess I was." "You pervert." Sango over heard what they were talking about and looked at Miroku all mad. "Uh…Sango it's not what you think." He held his hands up and started waving them back and forth. He walked back a little. "I bet you went in there at night while she was sleeping." She walked towards him. InuYama and Kagome over heard what they were talking about. "Hey Sango. It wasn't like that. I asked him to stay." "Huh…" She looked at her. "You did? Why?" "It was because…" She went quiet. Miroku went up to Sango. "It was nothing okay. Let's just forget what we were just talking about." "Alright." Sango stepped away from Miroku and continued walking, but this time next to Kagome. Everyone also continued walking and stopped talking about what happened last night. Sango looked up into the sky. _'Miroku, do you like InuYama?'_ She looked back at the road. No one talked while they were walking and Sango started to get a little upset about some things. _'I wonder does he really like her? He doesn't even act like a pervert to her. Is he trying to impress her?'_ "Sango." Kagome put her hand on her shoulder. "Huh…Yeah. Kagome." She looked at her "Are you okay?" "Oh…I'm just fine. The best I can be." She looked away from Kagome. "Alright." _'It doesn't sound like Sango. What's wrong? Why won't you tell me?'_ Miroku saw Sango and how she looked and he did happen to hear what they were talking about. _'Sango, something is wrong. But what?'_ They continued walking and soon it became night.

They made a fire and everybody sat around it. Sango got up. "I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back." "Okay." Kagome looked up at her. Sango then left. After she left InuYama got up. "I need to take a walk too." "Alright. Bye." Kagome watched InuYama run off into the forest. _'You're going to find Sango. Aren't you?'_ Everyone else just stayed by the fire and talked for awhile. InuYama went looking for Sango. "Sango! Sango! Where are you?" She pushed her way through bushes and trees and soon she found her. "Sango. There you are." "Huh…InuYama." She looked at InuYama. Her eyes showed sadness. InuYama went closer to her. "What's wrong?" "Um…Nothing." She looked at the ground. "Just nothing." "You know you can tell me the truth." "Uh…" InuYama sat down. "Sit down Sango." "Okay." She sat next to InuYama. They were on a hill and it was a beautiful night. Back were everybody else was Miroku decided to take a walk too. "Bye Miroku." Kagome waved bye to him and then he left. _'You too. I see.'_ She looked back at InuYasha, Shippo, Kilala, and Kiara. "Why is everybody leaving all of a sudden?" Shippo wondered. "They just want to take a walk." Kagome looked at Shippo then she looked at the sky. _'I think I know what you guys are trying to do.'_ Miroku ran through the forest looking for them. Finally he found them, but they were talking about something. Miroku decided to listen instead of interrupting. "Sango, I think I know way you're upset." "Huh…You do." She looked at the ground. "Well, if you do. You probably think it's stupid." "Sango." She put her hand on her shoulder. "It's not stupid. I know that you love Miroku and you're worried that he might love me and that I love him, but it's not like that." Sango picked up her head and looked at her. InuYama looked at her then the sky. Miroku heard what InuYama said and wondered about something. _'Does Sango really love me?'_ Then he started to remember things. _'Is that why she gets angry when I flirt with other women? She's jealous? How come I didn't realize it before?'_ He continued listening to them. "InuYama, it's nothing like that. Why would I love that pervert of a monk? Why would I care who he's with?" "Sango, you do care. Don't kid yourself." "I want to know something InuYama." She took off her hand from her shoulder and looked at her. "What?" "If you don't like Miroku, then why do you tell him everything and ask him to be with you?" "I do that, I guess, because he reminds me of Menroku, but I don't like him. He's a great guy, but my heart will always belong to one person and one person only." "Oh…" "But Sango, you're lucky to have a guy like Miroku." "I know, but sometimes it seems that all he wants is to be with other girls. I don't even think he loves me." _'Sango…I never knew.'_ Miroku started to feel bad. "You're wrong Sango." She looked at the sky. "He does. I can tell. It might not look like he does sometimes, but deep down he does love you." "InuYama…" She looked at her. _'When she's saying this is she thinking about Menroku? She loved him so much and Naraku killed him and her own family. It seems like she has nothing left, but she still goes on like she does. The family we met those are the only people she has to love her and take care of her. How does she have the strength to move on?'_ "Sango, we better get back now." InuYama looked at her. "Your right, but I'm going to stay here a little longer to think about some things okay." "Alright." She got up. "Bye. See you later." She started walking off, but then stopped and looked back at Sango. "Sango, I hope you feel better." Sango looked at her. "I do. Thanks to you InuYama. You're a great friend." "Okay. Bye." She waved bye and continued walking back. Then she saw Miroku hiding behind a bush. "Miroku? What are you doing here?" She looked at him. He got up and looked at her. "I heard what you said." "You did." She looked back at Sango, but Sango couldn't see her. "Was it all true?" "Huh…" She looked back at him. "Yes." "So she does love me." "Yes Miroku. She does, but she might not admit it at first." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Give her some time. She'll come around." She took her hand off his shoulder and continued walking. Then she stopped and looked back at him. "Miroku, go to Sango and comfort her." "Uh…" She turned back around and went back to the others. InuYama sat down next to Kagome. Kagome whispered something to her. "How did it go?" "Just fine." She looked at the sky. _'Just fine…'_

Miroku decided to go to Sango. Sango was looking up into the night sky. Then Miroku started to walk over to her. "Sango." "Huh…" He was right beside her and she looked up at him. "Miroku, what are you doing over here?" He sat next to her. "I wanted to talk to you." "About what?" "I wanted to know if that's true." "What's true?" _'Wait a second. Does he mean about what InuYama and me were talking about? Was he listening?'_ She started to blush. Miroku saw her. "Sango, what's wrong? Why are you blushing?" "Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all." He looked at the sky. "Sango, I have to tell you something." "What?" She looked at him. Then he looked at her and grabbed her hand. "Huh…Miroku?" "Sango…" He looked deep into her eyes. "Um…What are you doing?" She turned around and held her head. _'What do I do? What is he going to do?'_ Her face was all bright red. "Huh…" Miroku looked at her then her butt and he started to rub it. "Huh…Argh." She held a fist. _'Why does he always do this?'_ "You pervert! Can't you kept your mind out of the gutter!" She turned around and smacked him. "Ow. What did you do that for?" Her rubbed his cheek; it had a red hand mark on it. "Hmph. Come on we're leaving." Sango got up and started walking off. "Wait Sango!" He got up and followed her. _'The nerve of that guy.'_

When they got back everyone was already asleep except one, InuYama. They didn't know she was awake, so they quietly went to go lay down somewhere and go to sleep. InuYama looked down at them from the tree. _'I wonder what happened.'_ Then she looked at the leaves in the tree. _'I wish you were here Menroku. You were the one who was suppose to help me defeat Naraku.'_ "Why did you have to leave me?" She accidentally screamed what she said and Sango and Miroku heard her. "Huh…InuYama." They walked to the tree and looked at her. She was crying. "You're still up?" Sango asked. "Yeah." "Why did you scream?" Miroku looked at her worried. "Oh, it's nothing." She looked at Kiara, who was next to her. "Kiara, Lets go." "Meow." "Go? Go where?" InuYama looked at Sango. "I just need to be alone for awhile and think about things." InuYama jumped off the branch and so did Kiara. Kiara transformed and InuYama got on her. With out saying good bye, she left.

Flying into the night sky. She looked at the moon. _'That night we first kissed. I still remember.'_ Soon she landed on a hill. Kiara transformed back to normal and went next to InuYama. They sat down and looked at the stars and moon. _'Why did things turn out this way? But one day, I'll find Naraku. I wonder though.'_ She looked at the ground. "Why did he attack me?" Then out of no where Kiara started growling and was looking at something. "Huh…Wha…" Something hit her one the head and she knocked out.

Soon it was morning and everybody was up. "Huh…Where is InuYama?" Kagome looked around for her. Then Sango went up to her. "Last night she told me and Miroku that she wanted to be alone and think about something. That's the last time I saw her." "Yeah. Sango, is right." Miroku walked over to them. "Why didn't she return?" Kagome wondered. "Maybe she'll come back later or maybe she just got lost." Shippo said. InuYasha jumped down from the tree. "That's stupid. Why would she get lost?" InuYasha looked at Shippo. "Hey. It's not stupid. It can happen." "Whatever. Lets get going." "Uh…InuYasha, what about InuYama?" InuYasha looked at Kagome. "She'll find us. Okay. Lets go." "Alright." _'Are you sure though?'_ They get ready to leave, but then something stopped them. "Huh…Kiara?" Kiara walked towards Kagome. "Kiara looks hurt." Kagome picked up Kiara. Then Sango came near her. "You're right Kagome." Sango looked at Kiara. "Wait! If Kiara is back then…Where is InuYama?" Kagome looked in the direction from which Kiara came from.

"Huh…What happened?" InuYama got up. "Ow." She put her hand on her head and started to look around. _'All I remember was that I was sitting on a hill and Kiara started acting weird. Wait! Kiara, where is she?'_ She looked for her. _'Where could she be?'_ She got up and started walking around. _'Hey. I've seen this place before.'_ She was inside a cave and soon she got to the exit, but two wolf demons were blocking it. "Where do you think you're going?" "Yeah." "I'm leaving. I don't know what happened, but I need to go." She started walking towards them. "Stop! You can't go any further." "Who do you think you are? Let me through." "We're Koga's right hand men and you better treat us with respect." "Koga?" "Yeah." "Anyway, my name is Ginta." "And mine is Hakkaku."

"I really hope InuYama is okay." Kagome looked at the others. "Me too. Something must have happened if Kiara came back injured." Sango said. "Oh, before I forget. I have to go home today." "Huh…Why?" InuYasha looked at her. "Because I need to see my family once in awhile. Plus I need to go to school." "Hmph. Why do you even need to go to school?" "I have to go if I ever want to graduate." "Hmph. Whatever. Just go." "Alright then, but will you guys find InuYama for me." "Don't worry Kagome." Miroku came up to her. "We'll find her." He turned to look at InuYasha. "Right InuYasha." "Yeah. Sure." "Good. Well, bye you guys. See you in a few days."

Meanwhile at the cave, they kept arguing, but then Koga stepped in. "Koga?" Ginta and Hakkaku looked at him. "What's going on here?" He looked at them then InuYama. "When did InuYama get here?" "Well, see…" InuYama interrupted Hakkaku. "I don't know what happened and why I'm here, but I do want some answers." "Huh…" Koga looked at his men. "What did you do?" "Well, Koga we noticed that you have fallen for InuYama, so…" Hakkaku paused. "So what? What did you do?" Ginta decided to finish what Hakkaku said. "So we captured her and brought her here."

"InuYasha, have you found her scent yet?" Sango asked. "No. Not yet." They were searching for her and InuYasha was walking on the ground, Sango flew on Kilala, and Miroku and Shippo flew on Kiara. "Wait. Hold on a second." "Huh…What? Did you find it?" Kilala and Kiara stopped and they looked at him. "Yeah. I think I have it, but it's very faint. She went this way."

"You captured me! Why I oughtta!" She started getting furious and she held up a fist. "InuYama, calm down." Koga went next to her. "I'll take care of them." "Alright." He looked at Ginta and Hakkaku. "You idiots! You should have never done what you did. Now get out!" He pointed to the cave's exit. "But Koga." Ginta and Hakkaku said while looking at him. "Out!" "Yes." They ran out of the cave. Koga looked at InuYama. "Sorry for what happened, but…" He put his arm around her shoulder and held her close to him. "Koga, what are you doing?" She looked up at him. "Since you're here, we might as well spend some time together." "InuYama!" "Huh…" She looked at the opening to the cave. "InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Kiara you're all here." "What?" Koga looked at them. "Great mutt face is here." "Who you calling mutt face?" InuYasha gave him a nasty glare. "I can ca…" "You guys I'm so glad you're here." "Huh…InuYama." Miroku ran to her and everyone else followed. InuYama pushed Koga off of her and went to meet them. "Thank goodness you came. I really want to leave." "Huh…But InuYama…" Koga looked at her. She turned around and looked at him. "What is it Koga?" "You can't go!" "Uh…Why not?" "Cause you're my woman now!" "Wha-What?"

14


End file.
